Del diario de Khodahs
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Continuacion de 'A imagen y semejanza'. Fragmentos del diario de Khodahs Iyapo y Leonard McCoy. Situado dentro del XenoGénesis-verse. En este trozo; de cómo la nobleza regresó a sus orígenes. Y si McCoy pudo o no, con ello.
1. Chapter 1, Toath o de la Nobleza

_Disclaimer; los Oankali NO me pertenecen. Son creación de Octavia Butler, autora de XenoGénesis y éste es una continuación de mi xover'A Imagen y Semejanza'. Los personajes de Star Trek tampoco y no estoy haciendo dinero con ello._

**-0-**

**Toath o de la nobleza**… (**incidentes en el diario de Khodahs**)

Me desenredé despacio. Volver de la Luz no era algo que se hacía a disgusto, sino como consecuencia lógica; Leonard y Gaila aún jadeaban. Los labios de ella permanecían de un anaranjado furioso y los de él, húmedos e hinchados.

Alguna vez, Nikanj me había llamado 'niño posesivo y lujurioso' y yo, ofendido, me había puesto de color verde y lleno de escamas.

Pero mi Ooan ooloi nunca dejaba de tener la razón; abracé a mis Chka, mis atriados, mi pareja y besé a cada uno en la frente, soltando muy despacio las puntas de mis brazos sensores, manteniendo nuestras tres pieles unidas. Gaila soltó una risita. Leonard aún no abría los ojos. Besé su boca. No se me puede culpar por ser un adicto; Len es hermoso y podía perderme horas analizando la construcción de sus ojos y el sabor de su ADN y el de cada una de sus emociones; era una fuente de sorpresas y nosotros los oankali somos ávidos de ellas. Gaila besó mi mandíbula; mis tentáculos superiores se dedicaron a mirarla y adorarla. Su cuerpo había crecido mucho. Tres de sus cuatro matrices estaban ocupadas, cada una con un cachorro. Al nacer, uno sería macho, otro, hembra y el tercero, un ooloi, como yo.

Estabilizaba su sangre como oankali, y mantenía su vigilancia cuidadosamente, sabiendo que ellos eran conscientes de mí y yo de ellos; tenían que ser amables con su madre orionita.

Y aunque las combinaciones de colores en ojos, piel y cabello podían ser infinitas, me entusiasmaba saber cómo iba a armarlos en su aspecto final.

Nikanj me había hecho hermoso y tenía fama de que sus hijos eran bellos, perfectos desde su intrincado diseño genético hasta su aspecto externo. Un pequeño pateó y uno de mis tentáculos sensores lo acarició de inmediato, a través de la piel de su madre, tranquilizándolo. Otro de mis tentáculos acarició a Gaila, los rizos despeinados y la sonrisa plena; el resto de mi piel la cubría enteramente, haciéndola sentir amada, completa. Me separé de Len y la besé entre los senos, lamiendo éstos y ella se apoderó de mi cabeza y habló sin palabras.

'Basta, Kho. Me harás desmayarme de nuevo.'

Sonreí.

'¿No te agrada entrar en la Luz? ¿No eres orionita?'

Me besó. Lánguida y perezosamente, su cuerpo rodeando el mío y yo, tratando de no lastimarla. Len se estiró, frotándose conta mí.

Recordé lo que Nikanj me había dicho al principio de mi educación sexual; 'ellos y ellas son diferentes. Ellos necesitan sentir que te dominan; se encaraman sobre ti y tratan de poseerte y hacerte suyo, subrayando su masculinidad, su territorialidad. Ellas en cambio, prefieren ser acariciadas por largo rato y ser poseídas sin que las abrumes o terminan huyendo. Y luego, intercambian los papeles. Terminarás portándote como el cielo, ora soleado, ora nublado, con tal de hacerlos felices y te importará más su felicidad que la tuya propia, Eka. Eso nos pasa a todos los ooloi'

Ni Gaila ni Len competían por mí; yo había plantado en sus mentes la seguridad absoluta de amarlos de la misma forma y en igual medida.

Y los tres disfrutábamos del sexo por días enteros, cuando Jim y Spock tenían a bien darnos días de Permiso o el Almirantazgo consideraba que la tripulación entera del Enterprise se lo merecía, perdidos en la Luz.

Nuestros pequeños nacerían en unos meses más, coincidiendo con el final de la misión de cinco años en la Flota. Y, en esos dos años estacionados en Terra, yo esperaba que se desarrollaran lo suficiente para ser llevados a Lo y que Lilith, mi madre, terminara su educación junto con el resto de la Familia.

Mi felicidad, es cierto, sería temporal; yo tendría que regresar a Lo. Y sólo podría volver a ver a Len y a Gaila de vez en cuando.

Mi salud degeneraría y sólo el lazo entre ellos dos se mantendría.

Pero su mezcla genética, dulce, increíble y perfecta, llena de circunvoluciones, misterios y alegrías nuevas, quedaría dentro de nuestras Joyas de Comercio y una variable más sería introducida, prestando estabilidad a este branch, a ésta rama del Árbol, creando alternativas nuevas y esperanzas reales con ello.

Lo que los oankali Construyen, dura.

Mi papel de todas formas implicaba sacrificio y haría cualquiera por mi pareja dinsoi y mis descendientes.

Lo, lo aprobaba. Nuestro Consenso lo aprobaba. Nuestro amor por la vida se sostenía en ésta y todas partes de la galaxia, reconstruyendo miga a miga el vacío horrendo que quedara en las otras Alternatividades.

Mi intercomm silbó, distrayéndome de los besos de Len y las caricias de Gaila.

-No contestes. Deben ser esos dos idiotas…

Tanto Gaila como yo reímos, frente al ceño fruncido de Len.

-No creo que al capitán y al primer oficial les agrade escuchar eso, Bonesy- dijo Gaila. Presioné el botón de respuesta, cuidando que mis atriados no fueran vistos. Un Jim Kirk, más despeinado de lo normal y evidentemente sin camisa, me miró con muy poco humor desde la pantalla.

-Capitán?

-Señor Iyapo… su gente quiere hablar con usted.

Uh. Si Jim me hablaba en ese tono, era de esperarse que Nikanj o Diichaan lo hubieran interrumpido en pleno coito con Spock. Sonreí todo lo amable y diplomáticamente que pude.

-Tengo conectado mi comm, Capitán. No entiendo por qué…

-Ni yo tampoco, Khodahs. A tu Familia le gusta hacer esta clase de… bromas pesadas, por lo que parece. Baja al planeta, ellos te encontrarán ahí; Scotty te dirá el resto. Kirk fuera.

Bajé de la cama, dejando en ella a Gaila y a Len.

-¿Tardarás mucho? –dijo él, inclinándose y sacando un tricorder del cajoncito, recorriendo de inmediato el embarazado cuerpo de Gaila. Negué con la cabeza y dando un beso rápido en la boca, a los dos.

-Ey! Esa cosa está fría y me hace cosquillas!

-Cállate, mujer, no me dejas escucharlos…

Los dejé entregados a la discusión de dos veces por día, cuando Bones escudriñaba maniáticamente el cuerpo de nuestra esposa, para ver en qué estado se encontraban los bebés.

Al salir, procuré arreglar y modificar mi aspecto haciéndolo lo más cercano a nuestra especie; la piel de un aperlado entre grisáceo y marrón, los brazos sensores dispuestos como alas tras mi espalda y el conjunto de mis tentáculos sensoriales, en la cabeza, como si fuesen trenzas finísimas, de profundo color negro, descansando sobre mis hombros y cayendo hacia mi espalda. Había adoptado parte del modelo vulcano de rostro –angular y de mejillas altas y nariz recta, los labios llenos, pero sin las cejas características- dado que era atractivo a muchas especies. Mis hombros y mis cuatro brazos y las largas piernas poseían la gracia que nos distingue y mis pies… bueno, no podía evitar las garras en ellos. El conjunto en general era extraño pero menos causante de xenofobia de lo que pudiera esperarse.

Hendara relucía bajo el sol de Tenméride. Era un planeta hermoso, de tonos rosados y azules y purpúreos, lleno de sabores ignotos y un agua transparente llena de vida por las noches. Un bello lugar de descanso entre batallas.

Nikanj me esperaba en el borde del pueblo. Nuestro abrazo fue más lleno de nostalgia mutua y afecto del que me imaginaba; pese a mi maduración todavía me asombra la ventaja que mi Ooan tiene sobre mí, cada encuentro con él me enseñaba más cosas sobre mí mismo y la importancia que uno de los nuestros tiene. No habría reconocido cuánto lo extrañaba sin tocarlo; las enzimas, hormonas y el complicado transmisor neurosensorial de nuestras mentes categorizó todas mis reacciones en un instante. No hubo más saludo que el intercambio de nuestros sabores; prácticamente nos comunicábamos a diario y él sabía de mis hijos, de mis atriados y de mi felicidad, recorriendo la galaxia en la mejor nave de la Flota, reaprendiendo paso a paso cómo salvar toda esta Alternatividad, como lograr que la variabilidad de la vida continuase y así, el Árbol creciera.

-Eka… sabes a qué he venido?

-No logro adivinarlo, Ooan.

-Lo decidió que es tiempo de buscar tus atrias oankali.

Tragué saliva.

Una cosa era volver a Lo, la madre que me había visto nacer. Pero Ella pertenecía a Chikahichdahk y por ningún motivo quería yo regresar a la Nave Superior, sabiendo que no se me permitiría volver al Enterprise, que ordenarían que se me investigase, por ser el primer dinsoi y en aras del Consenso, yo tendría que obedecer.

Esto no habría sido así en épocas anteriores, cuando no jerarquizábamos. Pero en esta Alternatividad, era necesario, dado que sólo formando parte del Caos original, podríamos hacer algo para reordenarlo.

Un ooloi debe tener a sus atriados, tanto oankali como dinsoi y en mi caso, faltaban los de mi propia especie. Y, si no lo hacía, mis brazos sensores degenerarían y no podría reproducirme más; la media de hijos por ooloi raya en los setenta y yo apenas había concebido tres. El Consenso de mi especie no podía permitirlo y sus razones me eran comprensibles.

Pero oankali maduros para atriarse conmigo, sólo había en la Nave Superior; nosotros, los Agentes Libres, éramos vistos como unos rebeldes que no tardarían en llevar a nuestra ordenada raza a su extinción.

Nikanj había peleado a muerte por sus primeros ooloi –Aoor, Dahjyajjas, Ozn, Horsh y yo- rechazando la orden de Exilio y la de extinción, afirmando que éramos especiales, que nuestra herencia terrestre y nuestra sangre materna, terrana toda, nos permitía un grado de comprensión de la especie humana que Kahguhyat y los Primeros no habían logrado comprender sino hasta no haber matado muchos y esas muertes aún me producían pesar como si hubieran herido mi yashi, mi corazón genético, mi organelo reservorio.

-Ooan…

-Calma, calma, Khodahs –Nika sonrió, los colmillos amenazadoramente largos- no volverás a la Nave Superior.

Los tentáculos de mi cabeza se alisaron en el 'rostro' –o donde los humanos tienen cara- en señal de asombro y Nika enredó uno de sus brazos en mi cuello, controlando éste y hablando sin palabras

"Toath ha regresado. El Desacuerdo está siendo conjurado y ellos quieren verte"

Silbé, doblemente contento.

Cuatro Naves-Madre habían llegado a la Tierra, en el branch en el que la habíamos destruído; Chikahichdahk y Lo estaban destinadas a ser Dinso, terranas. Akin y Toath contenían nuestros Iniciales Planetarios, quienes planeaban las conquista de mundos nuevos y mantenían el Comercio activo. Una vez que la Tierra fuera destruída y sólo quedara de ella una roca tan pelada como la Luna que la orbitaba, Toath y Akjai reabsorberían a Lo y Chikahichdahk y regresaríamos a las estrellas, buscando, hambrientos de genes y sabores nuevos, otro mundo al cual arrasar y del cual tomar la Vida.

Zaad KaalAzchrohj fue quien descubrió, al hacer un calculaje hipernumérico, que nuestro afán de cambiar y alterar los genes, el intentar recomponerlos en formas de vida que durasen eternamente, que fueran capaces de autoconocimiento, nos dejaría con una flota inmensa de naves capaces de atravesar el mismo espaciotiempo…vaciando de vida la galaxia, al mismo tiempo.

De nada serviría la capacidad adquirida de conocer todos los futuros posibles, si no habría nadie en ellos.

Y Nikanj y Lilith y Edward iniciaron la rebelión al permitirse tenerme; fui el primer ooloi terrestre, el primer niño oankali que eligió por sí mismo ser un ooloi, un ingeniero genético innato, con el poder de crear un mundo o destruírlo con el sólo roce de sus dedos.

El Consenso se aterró. Fuímos exiliados en la Tierra.

Y fue necesario que las predicciones de Zaad comenzaran a cumplirse para que el Consenso rectificase y volviese en Akjai, al principio mismo del árbol, intentando mantener vivas las Alternatividades que habíamos estado destruyendo.

De las cuatro Naves-Madre, sólo Toath se había rehusado a unírsenos. Su pureza en cuanto a sangre y genes era excelsa, exquisita. Los terrestres los habrían considerado una especie de nobles; sólo ellos mantenían en sus yashi las sales originales del mundo que nos había visto nacer como especie, hacía cerca de once mil millones de años terranos, muy poco tiempo después de nacido el universo.

Las noticias de Nikanj eran geniales. Extrañábamos a Toath; eran el alma misma de los Oankali, del Pueblo; es cierto, nosotros bajábamos a los mundos a recoger el limo, los habitantes, la vida que hubiera y ellos no se dignaban siquiera mirar a quienes arrasaban. Se limitaban a tomarlos porque esa era nuestra razón de vida y con ellos hacían Intercambio de genes entre sí, a modo de poder generar vida cuando lo desearan.

-No comprendo, Ooan ¿Qué tiene que ver Toath con mis atriados oankali?

Nikanj hizo un gesto equivalente a levantar la ceja

-Ellos tienen parejas de tu edad, chka para ti…

Por supuesto, no puedo negar que soy terrestre y bastante humano; me quedé boquiabierto hasta que uno de los tentáculos de Nika me cerró la boca, delicadamente, tomándome de la barbilla.

Los dos soltamos la carcajada; eso era… genial! Nikanj siguió hablando

-Mandarán a alguien esta tarde. Ella quiere conocerte – Nika Ooan acarició mi rostro- y eres uno de mis más hermosos hijos.

-Soy el más bello

-Y un vanidoso insufrible, debo añadir

-Tal vez se me han pegado un poco las mañas de mi capitán…

Los dos alisamos totalmente nuestra cara, una señal de alegría y de risa. Nika añadió

-A Jim no le hizo mucha gracia verme, si es que debo decirte la verdad.

Percibí la alegría en sus venas y la excitación en las mías. Lenny y Gaila se pondrían felices en cuanto lo supieran…

-0-

-No me hace maldita la gracia, Chka…

Sólo respondió Leonard. Gaila estaba bañándose y la habitación lucía hecha un desastre; ambos empacaban más de lo necesaro para bajar al planeta y gozar de sus playas tranquilas de color rosa y de su agua púrpura. A la distancia de una órbita, no podía calmar sus celos, pero los comprendía. Los humanos cambian de pareja constantemente y los orionitas no conocen el concepto 'pareja'; por eso, éstas razas son tan jerárquicas, al competir siempre por los mejores genes.

Nosotros evitamos ese problema. Una Familia –un kin- debe ser estable y una rama de cada Nave-Madre debe Permanecer, debe Durar. Nuestros lazos neuro químico sensoriales, más fuertes incluso que los campos mórficos o telepatía, mantenían a nuestros atriados con nosotros de por vida. Una base familiar se compone de cinco unidades parentales –dos machos, dos hembras y un ooloi- y tantos niños como puedan criar.

Una cosa era que Leonard lo hubiera visto entre mi propio kin y otra, que lo aceptara o comprendiera. Gaila era muy dulce y una bendición para los dos, pero debido a nuestra desgraciada separación inicial, Leonard era mucho más posesivo conmigo que nuestra compañera orionita y eso se notaba en nuestro trabajo en el Enterprise; ambos estábamos en la MedBay, mientras Gaila seguía trabajando en Ingeniería, bajo las órdenes de Scotty. Y aunque el curar no nos obligaba a estar uno tocando al otro todo el tiempo, no era como si pudiéramos evitarlo… y yo amaba eso.

Sonreí a la pantalla y dejé caer mis cabellos sobre los hombros, sabiendo cuánto le gustaba ese gesto a Len.

-No. Ni lo intentes. no vas a seducirme esta vez…

-¿Cuándo no lo he conseguido, Leonard Horacio McCoy? Podría contarlo con la mitad de los dedos de mi mano…

-Y te mataré si lo mencionas. Jim no deja de burlarse de mí por eso. Y no se diga de Joannie!

Acaricié la pantalla con un dedo, involuntariamente, sobre el rostro de Len. Joanna tenía ahora 10 años y se burlaba de nosotros tres con escalofriante regularidad; me había encargado de curar su trauma de separación, creando entre ella y su padre un lazo telepático artificial, muy parecido al bond vulcano y era una forma de mantenerse en contacto que aliviaba la enorme distancia física entre ambos.

Ella jamás me había temido.

En nuestro primer año de conocernos, me regaló un peluche muy raro; era un oso al que había quitado orejas, cola y ojos y al que le había añadido una larga peluca de estambre negro y dos brazos más, en la espalda, una verdadera caricatura mía. Yo mantenía el juguete junto con mis tiestos de flores, en mi banca de meditación; Gaila se reía cuado Lenny mencionaba que 'ese monstruo le daba pesadillas' pero no se atrevía a retirarlo de nuestro camarote. Leonard me miró directamente y la excitación hizo que mis brazos sensores dolieran; me moría por besarlo.

-No es que esté celoso…

-Lo estás

-Está bien. Sí, lo estoy. No quiero… perderte, lelka

-¿Cómo podrías perderme, si fuíste mi primer atriado? Moriría sin ti y no es una cursilería, Len. Te amo.

Él se mordió los labios, sin mirarme y asintió.

-¿Cuándo la conocerás?

-Al atardecer

Miró su cronómetro

-Bajaremos en lanzadera; no quiero exponer a los bebés a algún error de Scotty

-Una sabia decisión, lelka

Leonard alzó un dedo y lo puso contra el mío en la pantalla; no servía de nada, pero la ilusión bastaba y sí, era un gesto cursi y él seguramente me haría pellejos y me convertiría en comida de gato si yo llegaba a mencionarlo a Jim…pero era algo nuestro. Totalmente nuestro.

-Te veré en unas horas.

La pantalla se oscureció.

-0-

¿Alguna vez han visto el encuentro entre dos gatos, entre dos kehlants, entre dos siths? Está lleno de recelo, de precaución, de miedo mutuo.

Así era el sabor de la hembra frente a mí.

Altísima, como todas las de nuestra especie, los tentáculos escurriendo hacia el piso como una fuente derramada de espaguetti –es la imagen terrestre más cercana que se me ocurre- y una belleza absolutamente cruel en su 'rostro', su cuerpo, sus largos brazos y piernas y la curva de sus caderas y su cintura y sus pechos. Contuve mi excitación porque su aroma me enardecía y no debía tocarla hasta que ella no mostrase su aquiesencia.

-M'narra –me saludó en nuestro idioma- cuál es tu nombre?

Tuve que tomar aire. Ella me hablaba. No había intentado tocarme para hacer comunicación neurosensorial; era evidente que no quería hacerlo y no me permitía prefigurar su sabor. Su actitud era defintivamente distante, como una reina topándose con un mero gusano plebeyo. Sostuve la sonrisa – y por dentro, la risa, recordando a Jim- y respondí

-Khodahs Iyapo Leal KaalNikanjlo AJ Dinso, Eka…

Ella inclinó la cabeza y sus largos cabellos-tentáculos-fideos parecieron derramarse sobre su pecho izquierdo, la punta de todos ellos levantándose para mirarme. Era verdaderamente hermosa.

-Djarez AhjThekhorahsZil aj Toath, oeka…

Djarez. _Princesa, llena de joyas, la que canta con su Luz, la que es tan hermosa_.

Del Clan Ahj, hija del ooloi Thekhorahs y la oankali Zil, de la Nave-Madre Toath.

Era una noble, definitivamente. Alargué mi mano de veintiún dedos, en el gesto de cortesía propio de nuestra especie; de la palma de mi mano brotó un fino tentáculo sensor y ella lo tomó.

Azoro, atracción, excitación, apabullamiento, ganas de respirar en mi sangre, de besarme, de perdernos ambos en la Luz.

Fue una forma muy clara de saber que yo le gustaba, que se había sentido impactada por mi belleza y que no dudaría en aparearse conmigo hasta quedar desmayados o ella preñada. No pude sentirme más halagado, de modo que lo que siguió a continuación no me pareció coherente en absoluto

-¿Dónde están tus dinsoi?

-No han bajado de la nave de Terra

Ella torció la boca y antes de eso, yo percibí su disgusto

-¿Por qué les permites tocarse? Va contra las reglas del atriamiento. Ellos sólo deberían estar unidos a ti.

Asentí.

-Es algo que comprendo, pero que no es aplicable a nuestra situación, Eka. Como Agente Libre, la Federación Planetaria no me permite permanecer mucho tiempo en su espacio y es un tratado que respetamos, con tal de no alterar los sucesos ocurrentes en este branch. Sólo podré volver cada vez que sea necesario aumentar nuestro kin, nuestra Familia

-¿Me veré obligada a tocarlos, chka?

_¿Chka? ¡Buen Dios! ¿Está__ aceptándome como pareja!_

-No, si no lo deseas

-Sé que su xenofobia es muy dolorosa

-Ellos no la sienten

-Todos los humanos la sienten

-Gaila no es humana. Es orionita

Su sabor fué de asombro y terror absoluto, pero lo dominó en segundos

-¿Cómo puedes consentir eso? ¿Dinsoi de dos especies diferentes?

-Los tres lo quisimos así

-Pero…y su descendencia?

-Nuestras camadas siempre incluirán un construído humano y uno orionita, además del ooloi de turno, Djar chka- acaricié su mejilla y sentí su deseo de más de mí, aunado al recelo

-¿Los crees capaces de aceptarme? ¿De compartirte conmigo?

Tuve que reír.

-Gaila lo hará de buena gana. Leonard no: él está celoso y no te ha visto. Pero no es algo que no pueda remediarse.

-Sé que a quien llamas Leonard fue tu primer lelka. Mi padre mencionó su historia.

No me asombré demasiado; Thekhorahs era un gran amigo de Nikanj y había estado al lado de éste cuando mi segunda metamorfosis, allá en la Tierra, durante la Primera Alternatividad. Fue el primer ooloi en besarme y el primero en advertir al resto que yo sería un joven inteligente, muy terco y severamente precoz en cuanto a sexo.

Asentí

-Leonard me enseñó a escribir y a leer y eso salvó mi vida.

-Los oankali no necesitamos de ello.

La tomé por la cintura y la acerqué a mí, besándola ligeramente en los labios, al estilo humano, concentrando sólo en esa zona toda mi sensitividad.

-Los oankali necesitamos aprender, Djarez. Y tú aprenderás.

-0-

-Va a irse. Se quedará en Lo, con esa zorra oankali y no volverá a mí. A nosotros y a los niños ni al Enterprise ni…

-Bones, quieres calmarte? Me estás dando una jaqueca- lo calló Jim.

-Jim tiene razón, Leonard. Tus celos parecen injustificados- intervino Spock.

-¿Sigue con eso? –Gaila entró, bamboleándose, de la mano de Nyota. Su enorme vientre lograba desbalancearla un tanto; McCoy la tenía en reposo constante, cuidando obsesivamente de su estado y la llamaba chícharo, entre burla y cariño.

-Pareces un chícharo de piernas largas- le decía y Gaila hacía pucheros hasta que Khodahs intervenía y la cubría de caricias y besos diciendo que lucía hermosa y que los bebés sólo realzaban su belleza orionita, hasta que terminaban haciendo el amor los tres. Nyota le ayudó a sentarse y se encaró a McCoy.

-Len, coincido con el capitán y con Spock. No hay forma de que Khodahs rompa el lazo que los une ni hay forma de que el Mando de la Flota le deje quedarse. Debe sacar adelante su propio kin, su familia como oankali.

-¿Y cuando demonios nos dejarán juntos?

Jim se frotó las sienes, impaciente.

-En unos meses, Bones. Regresaremos a la Tierra, el Enterprise estará en muelle, con dos años de reprogramación total y todos gozaremos de una buena vacación. Los chicos nacerán allá y podrás hartarte de ellos y cuando nuestra chica esté lista para una nueva misión, veremos qué sucede…

McCoy los miró a todos. Se inclinó sobre Gaila y la besó, contento de poder hacerlo. Lilith y Edward no podían tocarse –Nikanj no lo permitía- y en cambio Khodahs los iba a dejar juntos.

-Además, existe Joanna, Leonard…

McCoy elevó una ceja, mirando a Spock. Joanna McCoy tenía como meta ingresar a la nueva VSA, graduarse como médica-healer y quedarse en la colonia, ayudando a la recuperación de Vulcano II. Pasarían años antes de que eso ocurriera y en tanto, quedaban muchas misiones en el medio. De todas formas, cada vez que les fuera posible, estarían cerca de Khodahs.

Por supuesto, McCoy sabía que no podía renunciar nada más a la Flota y seguir a su amado ooloi hasta Lo. No que Nikanj o Kahguyaht lo permitieran, claro.

Khodahs estaba rompiendo todos los patrones, al crear una Familia con un pié en un planeta y el otro en una nave, pero era parte del plan del Consenso y uno de esos planificadores de la nueva Alternatividad, era Nikanj.

Tenían que confiar en que funcionase.

La mirada de Gaila lo derritió, tranquilizándolo y el silencio de los demás le advritió que algo ocurría; sin que Khodahs lo tocara, lo pecibió de inmediato y giró sobre sus pies.

Y entonces, la vió.

La hembra oankali parecía una sirena extraña, hecha de perlas mojadas por el mar. Khodahs, sonriendo, estiró su mano y tomó la de Len y McCoy, el médico de pueblo, neurótico empedernido, paranoico y xenófobo, quedó conquistado.

Spock se aclaró la garganta y alzó la mano, en el ta'al… gesto que hizo a Jim pararse de inmediato y abrir la boca…hasta que Spock le diera un codazo discreto –_cállate, mi vida._

-M'narra –dijeron él y Nyota casi al mismo tiempo. Todas las bendiciones sean contigo. Ella inclinó la cabeza graciosamente y se deslizó –más que caminar- hasta Gaila y tomó la mano esmeraldina de la orionita. Las dos mujeres quedaron calladas, pero la sonrisa de Gaila fue evidente; Djarez la aprobaba y la felicitaba por sus bebés.

Leonard se adelantó y cayó en brazos de Khodahs. Djarez se acercó a ellos dos y acarició la mejilla de McCoy.

-Eres más hermoso de lo que chka me había dicho –tomó la mano de Gaila- me siento feliz de estar unida a ustedes. Sé que haremos un gran kin.

Nyota, admirada de la gracia de la enorme oankali y con su talento para los idiomas, se acercó y Djarez aplanó su 'rostro', señal de que sonreía.

-¡Oh! ¡Ella es una Lilith!

Todos rieron frente a la ingenuidad de la frase. Lilith era una leyenda entre los oankali y Djarez alargó sus tentáculos-fideos hasta colocarlos frente a Nyota, en señal de afecto y respeto. Uhura sonrió a su vez

-Ojalá y yo fuera tan valiente, Eka… no todas somos como Lilith

Djarez la tocó y su expresión cambió, habiendo leído en ella sus sensaciones y lo ocurrido en los humanos frente a ella.

-Oh… es verdad –miró a Spock y luego a Jim y después, a Nyota- déjales atrás, oeka. Ellos se aman y tu tendrás en cambio…

-¡Basta, Djar chka! –la calló Khodahs, repentinamente, sorprendiendo a todos. Djarez se volvió hacia él, en muda sorpresa hasta que comprendió, gracias al brazo de él en su cuello; ella no debía mencionar el futuro. Pero era una dama exquisita y no podía ser descortés

-…Posibilidades…. muchas posibilidades de felicidad, oeka.

Todos, los humanos, los oankali, la orionita presente, rieron…

-0-

Así fue como llegó Djarez a nuestro kin. Pinnar no apareció sino mucho después; él también era Toath y los celos fueron míos y no de Leonard, quien pareció sentirse atraído hacia él casi de inmediato. Lena, mi niña humana, Geil mi orionita y Jeri, mi primer ooloi, nacieron al poco tiempo.

Pero esta es otra historia; nuestro reencuentro con la nobleza de nuestro pueblo volvió a cambiarla, llenándola de risas y a veces de lágrimas.

Tal vez algún día os la cuente, dado que viví muchas aventuras al lado de mis amigos humanos Jim y Spock, porque era obligado al ser sibls de mi lelka, mi amado Leonard.

La soledad, entre estrella y estrella, en realidad no existe; es un camino sembrado de pequeñas e infinitas joyas y en nuestros genes pervive tanto la inteligencia como el afecto.

M'narra.

Khodahs Iyapo.

Teniente de Comunicaciones, NGC 1701 Enterprise, Flota Estelar

Fin de bitácora.

-0-

_No me preguntéis cómo se me ocurrió esto. He estado tristísima. La noche del sábado, entre sandwiches y órdenes de salmón, releí una parte de Imago, desesperada por escapar un poco. El marysue…bueno, no es reconocible y no soy yo, pero podéis culpar a Djeri-chan. Quise que Khodahs relatara un poco de lo que vivió, después del humor de 'A imagen…' y aquí, logré hacerlo hablar de forma más centrada y madura. Cuando Djarez compara a Nyota con Lilith, se refiere a que ambas son africanas._

_La música? Icehouses, 'Crazy'; porque 'debes estar loco para amarme así'. Debo confesar que por años, ha sido mi canción predilecta y me describe enteramente. Una vez pescada la rutina, tal vez me sea más fácil escribir lo que aún falta; una parte del siguiente capi de URN ya está lista._

_Agradezco su paciencia y sus comments, si los hay –suponiendo que alguien lo lea._

_Dedicado de forma muy especial a Ani y a Klan, quienes se esforzaron por hacerme reír en estos días negros y a Dita y a Yage, por 'obligarme' en su sutil forma –leyéndome y comentándome- a escribir y volver al piso._

_Un abrazo a toda la tripulación –saludos, FATUA, Kat!- y namasté._

_FA. _


	2. Chapter 2, Akjai o de los Celos

**Akjai o de los C****elos…**

Pero claro que no podía enredarme más, no podía acercarme más. Un ooloi no puede quedarse sólo con una pareja y aunque el encuentro con Djarez había sido maravilloso y su tacto tan espléndido como la vida en mil planetas, ella sola no me bastaba.

Necesitaba de un macho y de momento el único era Leonard y creo que lo fastidiaba más de lo necesario, pegado a él como una lapa, como un baboso de mar, mientras las chicas conversaban, trabajaban o dormían.

Un ooloi nunca se limita a emparejarse; la Luz compartida, el éxtasis entre los tres –los brazos sensores son para ello- es increíble y nacemos para dos cosas; dar placer y curar.

El resto –almacenar el conocimiento de los millares de mundos en nuestro yashi- es tan automático que no pensamos en ello ¡Los demás dicen que es nuestra primera misión!

Falso.

Totalmente falso.

Allá en Vulcano II, cuando conocí a Len, estaba más hambriento de tacto, más necesitado de una piel en la mía, de lo que un perdido en el desierto de agua y descanso. Los oankali no sólo somos seres táctiles; necesitamos del tacto de los otros, para poder vivir. Tekhorahs me lo había dicho

_'-¿A cuántos humanos has tocado, Eka?_

_-A ninguno, no he tenido necesidad de ello._

_Una sonrisa burlona._

_-La tendrás.'_

No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación sólida.

La nave Asimov hizo el enlace y no tardaron en llegar los cuatro médicos asignados de la Flota, McCoy entre ellos.

Por supuesto, las feromonas de un ooloi funcionan. En ese momento, las mías tranquilizaban a los vulcanos sobrevivientes y como no interferían con sus campos telepáticos, no los alteraban.

A la larga, el Alto Consejo –o al menos T'Pau y los Elder principales, entre ellos Selek- se 'olvidaron' de mi existencia; sabían que en el equipo de T'Pina había un genetista y sus memorias eidéticas les impedían olvidar y mentir. Pero mis feromonas los cegaban y desviaban sus formidables campos telepáticos. Con ello bastaba.

Nuestro amor no nace de la vista. Mi madre, Lilith, no era hermosa, de acuerdo a los cánones humanos. Y sin embargo, el contacto y el tacto de Nikanj la transformaron en una especie de diosa africana que terminó siendo amada y odiada por muchos.

De modo que si piensan que caí rendido la primera vez que miré a Len, se equivocan.

Ni siquiera lo miré. Pero cuando pasó a mi lado, el sabor en sus neuronas, su pena interna, su ansiedad compulsiva por hacer las cosas de una mejor manera, por ayudar a todo el mundo, el gusto exacto de su testosterona, el perfume en su sangre… los brazos sensores me dolieron como si alguien los hubiera despojado de su piel de elefante y los quemara con plasma ardiendo.

Shatner, Ur'anta y Chandrasekhar pasaron de largo. Leonard, no.

Aspirar mi esencia le hizo el efecto de diez dosis de cocaína; se aterró al sentirme y más al mirarme. Yo no pude hacer nada, hasta que T'Pina nos llamó a los dos para presentarnos y asignarnos el trabajo del día; él alargó la mano, en el saludo clásico de todos los terrestres. La mía reaccionó mal; envolvió la suya y desarrolló en instantes una serie de ansiosos tentáculos que terminaron por rodear en segundos todo su brazo. Él rió, un tanto nervioso y T'Pina elevó una ceja, ordenándome soltarlo; mi ansiedad de él era enorme y me costó mucho trabajo obedecer.

Tuve que suprimir mis feromonas al mínimo, causando nerviosismo en los pacientes con ello y un turno de trabajo especialmente tenso.

Y, cuando nos quedamos solos, él reventó, casi literalmente; me arrinconó contra la pared del ya solitario Laboratorio de Fertilidad y me metió la lengua hasta la garganta, rompiéndome el labio y arañándose el suyo contra mis colmillos, pegándose a mi piel desesperadamente.

Lo que siguió fue automático; yo estaba desnudo y mis tentáculos no tardaron en dejarlo igual, arrojando su ropa en todas direcciones. Len tiene una piel deliciosa, llena de sabores y sus manos eran igualmente suaves e invasivas, obedientes a mis instrucciones.

La educación de Nikanji en ese momento, fue invaluable; yo estaba en pleno celo, buscando pareja –después de todo, soy un adulto- y la sed de tacto que me producían los vulcanos comenzaba a ser muy molesta. Y McCoy era un macho.

'_Los humanos son difíciles y hermosos. Los machos son peligrosos, violentos. Y las hembras pueden ser increíblemente frustrantes, Eka. Cuando estés con un macho, cede un poco tu control y dale la ilusión de moverse sobre ti. Eso lo domará'_

Debía dejarlo dominarme o creer que lo hacía, frotándose entero contra mi piel.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, actuando como el ooloi que soy, uno de mis brazos sensores se unió a su cuello, abriéndose en la punta y dejando la mano sensible lista, clavando sus miles de filamentos –del grosor de un cabello- en la piel, hasta llegar a la médula, uniéndome de inmediato a sus centros neurales. El otro descendió a lo largo del cuerpo de Leonard, envolviéndolo completo en la entrepierna; la membrana de mi manoestrella creó un símil de vagina y los cuatro pulgares se enredaron entre sí, haciendo una extremidad fálica. Len me penetraba, si, pero a la vez era penetrado de forma –al principio- gentil y después, firme y buscando y dando con los puntos correctos de placer, haciéndolo estallar una y otra vez. El sabor en sus fluídos, su sudor, su interior, me volvieron loco.

Pude haber utilizado sólo estimulación neurosensorial; paralizarlo y darle placer de forma puramente alucinatoria.

Pero también soy humano y dejé que mi propia ansiedad de él, se expresara como tal. Cientos de mis tentáculos sensores se adhirieron a su piel entera, sin que mi boca dejara jamás la suya –excepto cuando él me besaba en el cuello y el resto del 'rostro'- acariciándolo por todas partes, estimulándolo como ninguno de su especie podría hacerlo.

Len eyaculó unas seis veces en el espacio de cuatro horas; más de la mitad de su esperma me alimentaría, era proteína pura, y su ADN era precioso, un don que me serviría para crear cientos de hijos, en Chkaihchdahk, los cuales garantizarían una invaluable reserva de genes, la inteligencia, brillantez y compasión de Leonard Horacio McCoy… a la par que sus neurosis y fobias.

Al final, cuando se quedó dormido sobre mí, hallé la tendencia en una célula de su hígado a matarlo, debido al alcohol. La alteré y recompuse, borrando la instrucción maligna de los genes.

Si Leonard iba a ser mi lelka, yo viviría tanto como él; mi quehacer era mantenerlo feliz y sano, un quehacer que no me costaba ningún trabajo cumplir. Cubrí de besos su rostro, agotado y acaricié su cabello todo el tiempo que durmió; estaba demasiado excitado para dormir yo mismo.

Despertó dispuesto a continuar y lo dejé, notando que necesitaba sustento; yo podía tomar el mío de él; pero él no podría tomar el suyo de mí.

Con mis brazos de fuerza preparé sopa de nueces y ploomeks y lo alimenté como si fuese un bebé, entre largos besos.

Creo que hicimos el amor toda la noche, en ese rincón del Laboratorio. Al día siguiente, T'Pina nos gritó (dada su herencia mixta, no fue tan extraño, pese a ser también vulcana); a mí me llamó 'medusa irresponsable' y a Leonard, 'humano ilógico'.

Y sucedió lo obvio; McCoy le respondió, pese a estar desnudo y en mis brazos; no había forma de callar a Len, efectivamente y la discusión prometió volverse infinita.

Ello no nos detuvo.

Cada noche, terminado el trabajo y despues de una copiosa cena –vegetariana, para disgusto de Len, pero es que los oankali no comemos animales muertos ni su carne- nos enlazábamos y no nos soltábamos hasta que mi reloj interno nos despertaba a ambos.

Esto último estaba motivado por el temor; Jdahya había sufrido los ataques de Lilith, antes de que éste la dejara con Nikanj. Aunque no logró lastimarlo seriamente, por pura precaución manteníamos los relojes de sueño paralelos. Y de esta manera, nuestros atriados tampoco podían escapar… aunque no dejaran de intentarlo, al menos al principio, cuando su instinto de independencia los hacía resistirse al atriamiento en sí y a depender y ser controlados por un ooloi.

Es que las feromonas son un gancho; pero nadie se enamora de otro con unas pocas semanas de sexo, por intenso y perfecto que éste sea y los humanos necesitan saber que están enamorados. No les basta con lo que su cuerpo les dice, aunque sea obvio y lógico.

Esto también afectó a Len.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué me hiciste?

-Tu me besaste primero

-¡Dios mío y la madre que me parió! ¡Ni siquiera usamos un rubber!

-No tengo ninguna enfermedad extraña o sexual, Len… eres mi primer atriado

-Y… quién te dijo que yo quería estar contigo?

-Creo que fuíste más que evidente –señalé mi cuello y hombros y pecho, la suave piel grisácea rociada de las marcas oscuras de sus dientes.

Al mirarme así, se dio cuenta de que me deseaba…y mucho.

Palideció. Enrojeció.

Y luego, solicitó su traslado a T'Pina. Y cuando su ausencia comenzó a producirme dolor físico –a los tres días- volvió de repente esa tarde y sin decir palabra, me ahogó en sus besos.

Al principio, desarrollé pechos sensibles, a fin de que los acariciara y por darle la ilusión de estar con una hembra. A la larga él me desalentó

-No eres una mujer ni un hombre; eres lelka, oankali, ooloi. MI ooloi…

'_Los ooloi son peligrosamente fáciles de amar'_

La frase de Ooan Lilith hizo eco en mi mente.

Yo estaba encantado por sus impulsos contradictorios, llenos de jerarquización y del conflicto autodestructivo que caracterizaba a su especie y asombrosamente, capaz de volverlo hacia la mejor parte de sí mismo como ser humano, haciéndolo cuidar de las jóvenes parejas a nuestro cargo, como si se tratasen de sus familiares, infundando confianza y esperanza en todos, como si el conflicto básico de la especie humana, lo mismo que los destruía, los hiciera fuertes, dos caras brillantes del mismo oscuro diamante.

Curiosamente, cuando se nos atravesaba el trabajo por las noches, permanecíamos unidos; uno de mis brazos sensores estaba siempre en su nuca, haciéndolo sentirme, compartiendo mi sustancia ooloi con él, en conjunción siempre.

Luego, vino nuestra separación; mis feromonas habían actuado demasiado rápido, nuestro lazo neurosensorial no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte y yo era joven y torpe y no teníamos una hembra de compensación en ese momento, un error que pagamos con creces los dos. Cuando probaron a Leonard, él no pudo reconocerme entre los demás ooloi; sabía que yo era alguien de ellos, pero no logró identificarme. Eso no habría pasado de haber tenido una hembra con nosotros.

En ese lapso vino mi encuentro con la escritura; paralelamente, había aprendido a dominar un campo mórfico neurosensor y reconocí pronto sus patrones de emisión psi y los reforcé, de forma muy parecida al emv vulcano. Eso salvó mi razón, saber que podía tocar sus neuronas a distancia, así fuera muy débilmente.

Y, sin embargo, los meses sin él fueron como años; los mismos once largos meses de mi metamorfosis no me parecieron tan eternos.

Cuando lo perdí, estuve a punto de sufrir la suerte de mi gemelo ooloi, Aoor; desperdigarme en mis células elementales y perderme como organismos sencillos, incapaz de continuar viviendo como un solo ser, capaz de generar alguna plaga mortal sólo con caminar, todas, cosas impensables para un oankali.

Volverlo a ver, tenerlo conmigo, fue volver a respirar; me fundí en él frente a todos y su boca se perdió en la mía, sus manos deteniendo mi rostro, sujetando mi cuello, recorriendo mi cuerpo entero, dándonos un consuelo infinito y mutuo.

Antes de esa pérdida temporal, Len ya había sufrido horrores; la pérdida de su pareja –una estructura muy frágil y desidiosa, su matrimonio- y la ausencia de su hija.

Crear un lazo telepático especial para Joanna y borrar todo trazo del rencor que Jocelyn había dejado en él, fue trabajo de una noche y la estabilidad recuperada nos unió aún más.

Ahora, él sabía que yo no iba a dejarlo en toda su vida. Y esa seguridad era contagiosa.

Beber, de vez en cuando, era divertido; el alcohol no me hacía el mismo efecto, como no fuera el reconocer las moléculas que le daban cierto sabor. Pero nuestro lazo neurosensor copiaba el efecto en Leonard y aprendí a disfrutar de una copa de brandy sauriano en un atardecer tranquilo, después del trabajo, relajándome en las caricias de Len.

Intercambiábamos conocimientos médicos con colegas de toda la Flota y las colonias. Y curar a alguien era algo apasionante y dulce.

Los vulcanos mostraban, a su modo austero, estar contentos con nosotros; la población estaba generando una multitud de embarazos gemelares y nosotros controlábamos la irrupción defensiva del PonFarr, aparecido repentinamente entre la mayoría de los machos, como una respuesta de la especie para recuperarse de la pérdida de su mundo original.

A partir de restos de pelo y escamas, recuperamos una cantidad enorme de flora y fauna original y uno de nuestros Agentes Libres, Ejuuknah, trajo muestras de todas las células de Vulcano I en su yashi, algo que nos permitió comenzar a repoblar con la vida original del destruído planeta, la nueva colonia.

Que Gaila nos aceptara fue muy sencillo; como orionita su química era muy diferente, una mezcla increíble de ADN, conteniendo cloroblastos, feromonas –aunque menos potentes que las mías- y un amor por la continuación de la vida tan acendrado como el humano. La primera vez que estuvimos juntos se entregó con risas. Y luego, vino la petición; los atriados de un ooloi jamás se tocan. No lo necesitan, dado que tienen a su ooloi como puente; tanto Gaila como Len habían estado de acuerdo en sacrificar ese tacto mutuo.

Pero no sabíamos que yo debía volver a alguna de las NavesMadre, no en ese momento… hasta que se atravesó el Tratado. A fin de no degenerar ni morir, forjé un lazo emocional entre ellos; mi cuerpo estaría en suspensión, en las pausas en Chkahichdahk, siendo estudiado por el resto, entregando mi conocimiento. Y una vez pasado el tiempo de ley, yo regresaría con ellos. No podía dejarlos solos e incapaces de tocarse, de la forma en la que estábamos diseñados; mi ausencia los dañaría.

La Federación nos imponía sus reglas; teníamos que obedecerlas, en penalización a nuestra previa destrucción de la galaxia y todas nuestras Madres se habían sometido a ello.

El contacto físico mutuo no era ni siquiera la mitad de efectivo que entre los tres… pero funcionaba y los consolaba en algo. Gaila sabía bien que, nacidos nuestros pequeños, ella tendría una buena cantidad de trabajo para cuidarlos, así que no estaba muy preocupada por mi ausencia. Leonard en cambio, contaba los minutos, aterrado.

Y la llegada de Djarez sólo aumentó sus temores; pese a su calidez de carácter y a su belleza, pese a su ternura y a ser tan táctil como yo, Len la temía y yo tenía que 'aplanar' sus celos con nuestro lazo químico, constantemente.

Y sin embargo, yo sabía que necesitábamos de un macho oankali. Y esperaba que fuese otro Toath; yo y los demás hijos de Nikanj y nietos de Kahguhyat, la rama Kaal completa, éramos Dinso. Nuestros atriados terrestres, dinsoi y nuestros hijos con ellos, kaisidi. Que Toath hubiera cedido al Consenso de Chkahichdahk era un milagro potencial, pues nos permitiría crear infinitas mezclas genéticas y no hay mejor premio para un Comerciante; los genes que hacían de Gaila una mecánica magnífica –por ejemplo- y un médico genial a Len, seguramente eran capaces de conformar cachorros que concibieran mejores y más refinadas formas de curar.

Creo que una de las mejores muestras de equilibrio genético en esta Alternatividad, la había logrado Nikanj al tejer a Spock, manteniendo lo mejor de cada una de las especies de las que provenía, logrando que el bebé viviera –sus cuatro posibles hermanos se habían perdido- sin matar a su madre y sin morir durante la gestación.

Y, como todos los hijos de Nika Ooan, el Primer Oficial del Enterprise era un genio y además, era hermoso; desde que Nikanj le dijera la verdad sobre su origen, el recelo que Spock nos demostraba ciertamente había disminuído mucho, pues casi era un sibl mío, un hermano generado por el mismo ooloi.

Con todo, había dos cosas que me preocupaban; que el macho elegido no tuviera problemas con Len y que éste no se sintiera abandonado, cuando yo volviera a la NaveMadre.

Nikanj llamó y su transmisión fue corta.

-Lelka.

-Ooan.

-No lo imaginas.

Sonreí.

-Pónme a prueba, Ooan…

Me 'guiñó' un ojo.

-Akjai…

Me quedé mudo y boquiabierto, frente al rostro plano de la risa de mi ooan.

Si Toath era el equivalente a nuestra nobleza, Akjai era la realeza misma.

La nave era masculina, guiada sólo por machos de nuestra especie mas los ooloi necesarios para su programación vital y unas pocas hembras en suspensión, como refacción de emergencia.

Akjai decidía cuáles mundos conquistaríamos y cuáles servirían para Comercio; eran el culmen de nuestra especie y sus tripulantes/hijos/habitantes tenían más armas que cualquier oankali, en cuanto a aguijones y feromonas.

Si Akjai iba a mandar a alguien que quería aparearse con nosotros, entonces, tendríamos un príncipe.

Hay que dar por hecho que Leonard se molestó.

-Primero vino ELLA, Kho…

-¿Te sientes celoso?

-Ya no. Pero fue un dolor de culo y los dos sabemos bien que dominé los celos sólo gracias a ti y a tus malditos químicos…

Lo besé, tratando de borrarle la cara de perrito pateado.

-¿Entonces?

-A veces es muy difícil comprenderlo, Kho. No sé cómo lo tolero.

-¿No eres feliz?

-No es eso.

Lo envolví en mis brazos, mareándome en su perfume. Sentí como toda su inseguridad cedía y cambiaba, conforme mis tentáculos inyectaban las enzimas necesarias. Su pulso se tranquilizó.

Y no podía decirle la verdad; en mi ausencia, el enviado de Akjai sería su compañero, dado que los hijos nuestros que decidieran ser machos necesitaban el ejemplo de sus padres del mismo sexo. Y al principio, ese contacto iba a disgustarle. Y mucho.

-Podemos resolver cualquier problema, Len. Te amo y sabes que no vas a perderme.

-Vas a largarte, vas a ir a Chkaihchdahk.

-Por disposición de ustedes; yo no quiero ir ahí.

-¿Cuándo acabará eso? ¿Cuándo podré quedarme contigo y estas malditas mudanzas y separaciones terminarán de una vez por todas, Khodahs? ¿Cuándo?

Recargó su frente en mi hombro mientras yo besaba despacio su cuello, sin responder.

Suspiré. Comprendía su razonamiento y no lo entendía a la vez. La jerarquia de su mundo nos imponía una ley injusta. Quizá porque las leyes de mi pueblo se daban por Consenso y no por jerarquización, podía entender y no entender.

Era irrazonable el retiro de cada Agente Libre, después de un año de trabajo, por seis meses terranos y su futura reubicación en otro mundo. Las especies que dirigían la Federación consideraban que de esa forma, un oankali no tenía manera de intervenir o cambiar demasiado la ocurrencia de sucesos en un lugar dado y por supuesto, cuando era necesario corregir las trayectorias y/o los errores de las Flechas de Tiempo, no dudábamos en hacerlo… sin que se dieran cuenta. Advertí que Leonard necesitaba sustento; besé su boca y le dije

-Vayamos al comedor, anda.

-0-

-¿Cómo están los chicos?

La sonrisa de Jim era cansada y su pregunta más de cortesía que otra cosa. McCoy advirtió la mano de Spock en el hombro de Kirk; otros que estaban juntos todo el día y ¡Ya no podía molestarlos por eso! Tratando de cumplir con dos quehaceres a la vez; dirigir el Enterprise –lo que implicaba como otros cien- y criar a una familia. Nyota era de una gran ayuda en eso y no se diga el resto de la tripulación, pero la parte realmente pesada la llevaban ellos dos. Y Skonn, Amanda y Georgie no eran lo que se dice unos dulces tribbles; el mismo espíritu rebelde de Jim aunado a la inteligencia de Spock bastaba para generar un buen número de travesuras. Sumado esto a los hijos del resto de la tripulación /

_(-Almirante Pike, está usted seguro?_

_-Claro, Hoichi. Si dejamos a las parejas casadas cerca de sus hijos pequeños hasta los 14 años, la estabilidad en las tripulaciones estará asegurada._

_-Chris, espero que estés en lo cierto. Yo me habría vuelto loco de tener a Antoku en la nave…_

_-Hoichi… necesitamos a Kirk a bordo._

_-¿Así que tu niño estrella es tu pretexto?_

_-También está Spock._

_-Tu vulcano favorito…_

_-No se trata de favoritismos; sabes de lo que son capaces._

_-Muy bien. Te apoyaré con los demás almirantes. Pero si fracasan, Chris Pike, te haré recordar hasta tu muerte el nombre de Nogura Hoichi, neh?)_

/el manejo de los niños requería educadores y vigilancia y era todo, menos sencillo. A últimas fechas, la visita del Embajador Selek había servido muchísimo; los chicos lo adoraban y su estancia con ellos había dado al anciano vulcano una idea de lo que le esperaba, ya que T'Pina tendría a los bebés de ambos en la misma fecha que su prima Gaila.

McCoy alzó su café y respondió, indiferente

-Creciendo. Hablan tooodo el día.

Spock elevó una ceja.

-¿Es posible eso?

-Lena lo hace. Es autoconsciente desde que su red neural maduró y habla con Gaila a través de Djarez.

-Fascinante.

-Hey- intervino Jim- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Algo no anda bien?

McCoy pensó muy bien su respuesta; lo que dijera, Jim iba a reírse y Spock a sermonearlo. Se decidió por lo directo.

-Los malditos hijos de perra mandarán a otro oankali…

Jim hizo ojos de espiral. Spock también, pero no lo demostró.

-¡Por Dios, Bones! Estabas así antes de que Djarez llegara y ahora, la amas y es la mejor amiga de Gaila! ¡La tripulación la adora y ha sido una ayuda enorme para Nyota!

Spock añadió

-Su pesimismo es por lo menos asombroso, doctor McCoy.

Leonard torció la boca.

-Ah si? ¿Te asombra entonces, Spock? ¿No es eso una emoción?

-Una a la que me he acostumbrado, dada su constante ilogicidad.

-Dicho por el vulcano que no tolera que ningún embajador o agregado cultural o lo que se nos atraviese, mire a SU esposo.

Las mayúsculas se sintieron y los ojos de Spock adquirieron un brillo peligroso.

-No creo que me fuera posible evitar la mirada de los pobladores de la galaxia entera sobre Jim, doctor, sin contar con que los celos son una muestra de inseguridad personal. Su razonamiento, como lo he señalado antes, es ilógico y absurdo y por eso es asombroso…

Jim se frotó los ojos.

-¿Otra vez los celos, Bones?

-Khodahs me ayudará con eso.

-Sin duda. Pero en lo que lo hace, estarás insufrible ¿Dónde está el muppet, por cierto?

McCoy frunció el ceño. Jim llamaba 'muppet' a Khodahs tanto como McCoy llamaba 'duende de sangre verde' a Spock.

Gaila entró, tomada de la mano de Djarez y seguida por los pequeños, en una algarabía de risas. Skonn corrió a subirse a las piernas de su papi, frente a la solemne desaprobación de Amanda. George venía revisando su tricorder nuevo, uno que se le había descompuesto a McCoy, por el uso.

Entre el alboroto y los besos de bienvenida, sólo McCoy notó que efectivamente, el maldito muppet no aparecía por parte alguna. El fiuu del intercomm los calló a todos por un momento; Jim fué a responder

-Sí, Uhura?

-Transporte inminente de la nave oankali, Capitán.

-Bien. Dile a Scotty que vamos a la sala de Teleportación. Kirk fuera. Vienes con nosotros, Spock?

_No te atrevas a dejarme con esos locos, t'hy'la__._

_No lo haré, tahluhk. Vamos…_

El vulcano asintió y los tres salieron del Comedor hacia el turbolift, pese al desconsuelo de sus pequeños.

Scotty y McDoohan estaban en los controles; la chica escocesa recién ingresada hervía de orgullo Y Scotty a la vez, no podía evitarlo. Ahora, eran dos del mismo pueblo en el Deck de ingeniería. Khodahs no tardó en llegar, por la otra puerta.

La alta figura se materializó frente a ellos, molécula por molécula…

-0-

Y nuestras mandíbulas cayeron al piso.

No era un oankali.

O no lo parecía, los nuestros en Akjai tienen la forma de medusas elefantinas, inhumanas completamente.

Éste tenía un cuerpo humano, de color gris claro, cabellos negros y cortados como los de Jim –tentáculos tan finos que no lo parecían- y sus manos y pies poseían 20 dedos cada una. El rostro era anguloso, perfecto, la boca llena y la nariz fuerte y ¡TENÍA OJOS!

Parecía un gemelo de Spock, si bien con las cejas de un humano y la sombra de barba en mejillas y vello en el pecho, incluída la sombra de los pezones, gris oscuro.

Como todo oankali, estaba desnudo y como macho de nuestra especie, su sexo colgaba exageradamente hasta las rodillas.

Jim enrojeció y Spock enverdeció. Len se puso blanco y la chica escocesa se atragantó; Scotty no había alzado aún la vista del monitor. El despliegue de atributos sexuales era flagrante para los terrestres y el vulcano y a la vez, inevitable.

Nuestro Akjai era descaradamente bello, de acuerdo a los cánones humanos.

Sus ojos eran del mismo tono de sus cabellos –de un negro de noche- y un detalle verdaderamente asombroso, ya que nosotros no los requeríamos. Diez tentáculos sensores caían de sus hombros, cinco de cada lado, como si fuesen una capa o las alas empapadas de un ángel y sus piernas estaban cubiertas de vello, el cual disimulaba más tentáculos nacidos en la parte trasera de los muslos y así fue como supe que no era un humano, sino uno de los nuestros.

-M'narra, Khodhas Iyapo.

Los oankali procuramos hacer nuestras voces suaves, con tal de no atemorizar a nuestros dinsoi. Éste no lo hizo; la suya era tan profunda como la de Spock. Al igual que Djarez, no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por tocarme y el muy poco sabor que desprendía sólo me permitía conocer su curiosidad. Lo saludé, pese a no conocer su nombre

-M'narra…

-Atre Pinnar ZoochEkuujnahDinahAmiin aj Akjai.

_Atre._ El mismo título de Kahguhyat, era entonces el iniciador de una rama, como Kahguhyat lo era del branch Kaal. _Pinnar_, el que es fuerte, el que arrastra a otros tras de sí, el necesario cuando la oscuridad, el guerrero. De la rama Zooch, hijo del ooloi Ekuujnah y los oankali Dinah y Amiin, de la nave Akjai.

-Pinnar

-Khodahs

Extendí mi mano y fue él quien envolvió la mía; deseo, hambre, un punto de ira, posesividad, seguridad, dominio, la amenaza tangible de los aguijones en los tentáculos, descendiendo poco a poco…

¡Buen Dios, habria dicho Lenny! ¡Era todo un macho! Tuve que contener la risa, porque sabía que no estaba exagerando y que sus feromonas territoriales, al expanderse, pondrían en guardia a Spock y someterían al resto.

Me jaló casi violentamente hacia él y me besó en la boca; el sabor de su saliva fue exquisito, adictivo.

-¿Dónde está mi pareja del mismo sexo, ooloi Chka? Y ¿Por qué tienes este aspecto? ¿Acaso los Dinso no deben inspirar confianza?

Pinnar ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar si me agradaba, a través del enlace. Su comportamiento era el de un macho humano, reforzado con las habilidades de un oankali; incluso su sangre sabía a testosterona y de no ser por la amenaza que implicaba un aguijonazo para los terrestres, me habría reído en su cara y le habría reprochado su actuación.

-Dinso no necesitamos despliegues de fuerza, Pinnar-sonreí y alcé mi rostro hasta besarlo, derramando los tentáculos de mi cabeza sobre sus hombros, en una caricia implícita- dinso y kaisidi deben aceptarnos a través de nuestras diferencias.

-Los machos humanos requieren muestras de agresividad.

-Nosotros no somos humanos. Sugiero –desplegué en su sangre todas mis enzimas tranquilizantes- que domines tu expresión, _Chka_…

Su actitud cambió al reconocerlo como mi pareja y me soltó de los hombros, mirando a los demás.

Hice seña a Len de que se acercara y Pinnar desplegó todos los tentáculos de su espalda, mirándole, lo que confirmó que sus ojos eran decorativos.

El largo falo de Pinnar se levantó por sí mismo y se enredó en el muslo de Len –era un tentáculo más, sólo que especializado para retener a la hembra y fecundarla- de una forma por demás posesiva.

Toqué a Len y traté de tranquilizarlo; yo sabía que su tacto le iba a ser desagradable e invasivo al principio y a través del brazo neurosensor pedí –le supliqué, literalmente- a Pinnar que no lo agrediese más.

El Akjai lo tomó de la nuca y sonrió, atrayéndolo hacia sí; Len alzó las manos, defensivamente y Pinnar lo estrechó contra su piel desnuda, besando su frente. Tomó el rostro del humano en sus manos y se dirigió a él.

-Tomé éste aspecto para no aterrarte, lelka. Espero ser de tu agrado… cómo eres llamado?

Len tragó saliva y yo hice lo mismo, el lazo neurosensor copiando el reflejo.

La verdad es que ninguno de los dos había esperado algo así, luego del encuentro con Djarez.

Dichaan, mi progenitor oankali, era amable y simpático, muy proclive a las bromas y había sido un gran compañero para Edward: y yo no recordaba que Ahajas –mi madre oankali- se quejara de que fuese territorial, celoso, posesivo o agresivo… como Pinnar lo estaba demostrando.

Y Len, por su parte, sólo había tratado con ooloi.

Si acaso, el más agresivo y distante había sido Kahguhyat… aunque él también era un Atre, un Iniciador de Rama. Tal vez fuera eso. Len respondió, todo él a la defensiva

-Leonard… Leonard McCoy. Aj…dinso, supongo.

Pinnar besó su mejilla y yo me derretí al mirarlos; Len asintió, rápidamente, tratando de zafarse del contacto. Tuve que hacer mil y un malabares químicos; no quería que Len lo rechazara y no quería que Pinnar lo aguijoneara.

La relación entre dos machos, cuando no es intrínsecamente sexual y momentánea, suele tener al menos dos meses terranos de desenlace, entre reconocimiento, temor mutuo al rechazo y enamoramiento intenso ¡Y yo tenía que concretar esa suma de sentimientos en cosa de diez segundos! Los distraje.

-¿Por qué los ojos?

Él alzó una ceja en el mismo gesto de Spock.

-Los humanos están hechos a buscar expresión en ellos, chka ooloi. Sugiero que los ensayes, son de gran utilidad…

Su razonamiento era correcto. El Consenso dinsoi nos mantenía con nuestro aspecto alien en aras de que los terrestres se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían y vencieran su xenofobia… pero Pinnar ciertamente había utilizado un buen recurso. Sólo sus piernas, cubiertas de vello largo y tentáculos sensibles –parecía un fauno de los mitos griegos de la Tierra- eran totalmente alien.

McDoohan se aclaró la garganta y me entregó algo; dos piezas negras del uniforme.

-Usa esto, Pinnar.

La extrañeza apareció en su mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-Ellos se perturban, de vernos desnudos. Implica respuesta sexual de su parte; si no quieres verte seguido o solicitado por los demás, en el Enterprise, deberás usar ropas. Incluso los ooloi, que carecemos de atributos sexuales visibles, tenemos que usarlas

-¡Pero ustedes no cubren sus brazos sensores!

-Y yo te agradecería que no discutieras- añadí, siseando una amenaza, cubriéndola con una sonrisa.

Frunció el ceño, cómicamente: sus expresiones, como las humanas, me parecían exageradas, dado el uso de un rostro humano completo. Y como oankali, no cubría sus pensamientos en absoluto, de modo que se había transformado en lo que Spock llamara 'un humano ilógicamente emocional'. Soltó a Lenny y le ayudé a vestirse, obedeciendo.

Sólo entonces, mi Capitán y el Primer Oficial se acercaron a saludar.

-M'narra, Atre Pinnar –dijo Spock. Pinnar alzó la mano en el ta'al.

-Df tor heh mus mah, Spock cha Sarek.

La sorpresa fué agradable para el vulcano.

-Bienvenido al Enterprise, Pinnar; soy James T. Kirk, capitán de ésta nave.

El oankali se inclinó respetuosamente hacia los dos y estrechó la mano de Jim, sin envolverla –sin abrumarlo.

Y fué entonces cuando noté el azoro de Len; era de franca admiración y excitación también y deseo en su sangre. Y sentí algo inimaginable; un pinchazo de celos.

_Atre Pinnar se _quedará_ con él cuando tú regreses a la Madre. Será él quien lo complazca, mucho más que Gaila; será él quien lo defienda, cuando tengan que bajar a Misión de Descenso. Él protegerá su vida con la suya, a fin de que el kin esté completo y tu lo encuentres sano y salvo a tu vuelta. Será SU semen el que se mezcle al suyo, para que TU puedas crear más hijos. Será SU cuerpo el que lo abrigue y posea, más que Gaila. Y, cuando vuelvas, aunque no deje de amarte, estará más identificado con él, porque ellos son iguales, son machos genéticos y tú, eres un indefinido, un sin sexo, un ooloi, alguien que lo completará sólo en un sentido, pero que no es como él. _

_Pinnar terminará por amar a Len tanto o posiblemente más que tú y amará a Djarez como tú no puedes hacerlo, pese a tus poderes como ooloi y nunca vencerás esa soledad… recuerda que Nikanj no pudo vencerla y por eso, te creó a ti y a Aoor y todo fue un error producido por sus emociones, Khodahs, que los oankali no son dioses sino comerciantes y sus dioses ramales, los ooloi, son meros instrumentos del Tiempo y cometen errores muchas veces…_

_Muchas._

La soledad me atravesó de lado a lado. Recordé súbitamente la alarma y la tristeza de Nikanj, cuando descubriera en mi metamorfosis, que me estaba transformando en un ooloi y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, excepto la impensable idea de matarme. Y los gritos de mi padre humano en la primera Alternatividad, Tino.

'_-¡Es tu hijo, Nikanji, maldita sea! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? ¡Lo estás condenando a la soledad! ¡Al Exilio! ¡Eso dijo el Consenso!_

_-Perdóname Tino, por favor. _

_-¿Acaso no lo amas?_

_-Lo creé así porque lo amo. Y esperaba que fuera hombre, me cegué. Perdóname… la soledad, la tristeza de que ninguno de mis hijos eligió ser de mi sexo, me hizo equivocarme y lo programé para que fuese ooloi. Pero no me dí cuenta. Y no tiene un solo defecto, te lo aseguro. Será un ooloi perfecto y funcional._

_-¡Y peligroso! ¿Cómo aprenderá a controlarse? ¿Quién lo enseñará, Nikanj, si jamás ha existido un ooloi kaisidi?¿Quién será para él? ¿Quién?'_

Y a continuación, cuando Nikanj lo abrazara, Tino lo había mordido en el brazo sensor, hasta herir la gruesa piel y hacerla sangrar: era su forma de hacer notar lo mucho que le dolía que yo hubiese sido ooloi.

Pero Tino había muerto antes del desarrollo de este branch Alterno y Lilith había elegido a Edward como mi padre, a fin de mantener mis genes humanos de la forma más parecida a los de Tino.

Al hacerme ooloi, Nikanj me había vuelto un todopoderoso entre los humanos e incluso entre los nuestros.

Y, como todo dios falso, también me había condenado a la soledad de todos los ooloi, a la obligación de complacer a sus atriados y hacer feliz a su kin entero, en aras de curar un poco esa soledad, irónica, dado que generábamos familias inmensas.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia nuestras habitaciones, Pinnar tendió un tentáculo hacia mí, hablando sin palabras.

'No estás solo, Khodahs'

'Me dejarás solo y lo sabes'

'Nunca. Ni Leonard ni yo. Ni Djarez ni Gaila. Somos tuyos; no seríamos nada sin ti. Eres nuestro ooloi, lelka nuestro, chka, quien nos completa, nuestro único puente. No quiero sentir tu temor'

'También soy humano'

Una risa fresca, sin contenerse, hermosa y sus ojos oscuros atentos a la discusión infaltable entre Leonard y a Spock.

'Y yo aprenderé a serlo, sólo por tí'

'Y por él'

'Y por él, es verdad. Pero és el frágil y humano y si no te tengo a ti, que me harás fuerte ¿Cómo podré cuidarlo? Tsk. Olvídate de Nikanj y los otros ooloi; aunque sean tus hermanos, los ooloi dinso no tienen por qué sufrir más de soledad. Fué nuestro Consenso en Akjai y por eso estoy aquí. Jamás permitiré que te sientas solo. Y no dejaré que Len se aleje de tí'

'Es una promesa?'

'Como la que Nikanj te hizo en tu primera metamorfosis¿Cómo podría fallarte?'

Tuve que sonreír. Nikanj no había permitido en ninguna rama que el Consenso me mandara a ser recluído para siempre en la Madre; un oankali cumplía sus promesas.

Pinnar me miró, sonriendo por dentro y me ví obligado a controlar mi necesidad de besarlo, de hacerlo mío en ese momento.

Le guiñé un ojo y entonces, me dí cuenta.

Mi cuerpo, en su inteligencia y actuando por sí mismo, había generado ojos. Leonard y Jim me miraron boquiabiertos.

Tras el ventanal, las estrellas brillaron aún más…

Os contaré más en otra bitácora.

Teniente Khodahs Iyapo

Enterprise NGC 1701.

-0-

_Bien, algunos detalles importantes. El diario de Khodahs es una especie de continuación de 'A imagen y Semejanza'. Sin embargo, más que cosas trekkies, contiene mucho sobre los oankali y esto está tomado del tercer tomo de Xenogénesis, Imago, el cual es la biografía de Khodahs._

_Así que, si estáis leyendo los tres libros, fijaos en el tercero._

_Segundo detalle importante; la Primera Alternatividad Real es el Canon original de Octavia Butler. Éste fanfiction que yo escribo, viene siendo la segunda y de ahí que Tino NO sea padre de Khodahs, sino Edward._

_Es importante recalcar que los oankali JAMAS se arrepintieron de destruír la Tierra, en la trilogía original. Si acaso, Akin –Ritos de Adultez- y Khodahs –Imago- les hicieron ver que no podían terminar con la humanidad así como así. Akin logró la colonia en Marte y Khodahs, que los oankali y los terrestres que quisieran, se quedaran en la Tierra misma, hasta su destrucción total._

_En la Segunda Alternatividad –que yo creé, como fanfickera- hice que Edward –quien está inspirado en Edward Lorenz, cofundador de la Teoría del Caos- y Zaad descubrieran en sus cálculos numéricos, que los oankali terminarían por destruír toda la vida en la galaxia, como consecuencia de un efecto mariposa. _

_De ahí que dé mérito a los Dinso, ya que ellos entran en contacto de primera mano con todos los mundos invadidos y son Kahguhyaht y Nikanj quienes se dan cuenta de que las líneas de comportamiento deben ser cambiadas y quienes terminan por convencer al Consenso._

_Por supuesto, cuando una propuesta tiene la razón y la verdad como fondo, el Consenso no puede más que ceder y de ahí que a la larga, las naves masculinas –Toath y Akjai- acepten unirse a Chkaichdahk y Lo, las naves femeninas y madre; por ello, cada una envía un oankali para Khodahs. Un ooloi debe completar su kin o no logrará sus objetivos. _

_En Imago, Octavia resalta todo lo que no hizo en los otros dos libros; que los oankali tienen emociones, ansiedades y miedos y que se ven obligados a controlarlas de forma química e instantánea. Un vulcano – por ejemplo- debe meditar para controlar sus emociones. Un oankali las reconoce y las borra, de inmediato, si le incomodan. És ese control el que choca tanto con sus dinsoi, ya que los humanos somos ferozmente independientes y preferimos morir antes que ser esclavos, por cómoda y placentera que sea nuestra esclavitud._

_El esfuerzo de Nikanj y Khodahs, sólo puede hacerse mediante 'un milagro' como lo llamaba Octavia y ése milagro es generar amor verdadero. No les queda otro camino. Y como en el amor y la guerra todo se vale… nuestros ooloi terminan siendo unos manipuladores terribles y mentirosos, no menos adorables por ello._

_No os aburro más._

_Namasté y un abrazo._

_FA. _

_p.d. Un detalle importante; las frases en itálicas y entre ', son citas literales de Imago. Recalcando el disclaimer; los oankali son creación de Octavia Butler y NO me pertenecen ni estoy ganando nada con ellos. Sólo Djarez y Pinnar los diseñé yo…pero son oankali. By the way, si alguien quiere un retrato aproximado de Pinnar, hele aquí;_

_h t t p : / / w e t m e n . p r o v o c a t e u s e . c o m / i m a g e s / p h o t o s / z a c h a r y _ q u i n t o _ 0 2 . j p g_

_Pintadlo en tonos de gris. E imaginad el resto…_


	3. Chapter 3, Lo o del Consenso

**Lo**** o del Consenso**…

-No tengo palabras. Ni dinso ni oankali ni en ningún idioma…

Kahguhyat barrió a todos con la mirada.

-Tuvieron (tuvimos) que anestesiar a TODOS los dinsoi para esta reunión. Y, si los separamos, más de cincuenta personas quedarán en estado crítico ¿Qué… demonios pretendían?

Creo que todos los ooloi del grupo tragamos ostentosamente y al menos yo, tuve que dominar mis deseos de aguijonearle para que se calmara un poco. El enorme jardín central relucía con el sol exterior -Cisne 4- dando una tonalidad naranja a los arroyos y a las paramecias de arrastre en los diferentes caminos. Parecía un dibujo animado donde los árboles cantaran y se mecieran y cada árbol diminuto y cada flor, era un oankali y cada grupo de ellos, un kin, reunido o disperso alrededor de sus árboles familiares.

Lo era bella por dentro, si bien por fuera tenía el aspecto de una enorme y gigantesca semilla, sólida e incongruente en su tamaño.

La convocatoria a la reunión no parecía lógica.

De un lado, estábamos los ooloi terranos; Nikanj, Aoor, Dahjyajjas y yo. Del otro, los 4 ooloi klingon; Ekuu, Kaariath, Klaanik y Anumar. Al frente, cuatro ooloi orionitas; Geen, Inadah, Aeen y Nua. Y para terminar el cuadro, cuatro ooloi de las razas felinas; Szay –de Rómulo- T'Laar –de Vulcano II- Tevaal –de Remus- y Sevrl –de Vulcano II, también.

Hice aritmética lo más rápido posible; 4 atriados por cada ooloi; es decir, 16 terranos y 16 de cada especie, un total de 64 dinsoi. Sumando 6 cachorros por ooloi –en la primera camada- eran un total de ¡160 dinsoi/kaisidi, en un año terrano! ¡Todo un logro! Pero entonces, ¿Por qué Kahguhyat estaba tan molesto?

El Atre nos fulminó a todos con una rociada de su veneno, irritando membranas por igual.

-¿En qué estaban pensando? ¿Qué suponen que son? ¿Una infección?

-¿Un comportamiento de repoblación normal, Atre Kahguhyat?- se animó a preguntar Ekuu, la frente estriada como la de un klingon.

-¡Una infección! ¡Una _enfermedad_! ¡UNA PLAGA! En eso nos estamos convirtiendo ¿Qué pretendían? –señaló sobre la pantalla las naves de todos nuestros atriados- ¡Estas son naves de GUERRA! ¡Y todos sus dinsoi son militares! ¡Ninguna de sus naves es una Madre! Y sus atriados NO ESTAN CAPACITADOS PARA ESA VIDA…

Aeen adelantó un pie, la piel verde y brillante de un orionita, levantando los tentáculos en gesto de defensa.

-¿Cuál es la opinión del Consenso?

Kahguhyat levantó uno de los tentáculos sensores y lo hundió en el blando piso de un solo golpe y con ese ademán, todos los ooloi lo imitaron.

Lo pareció temblar un poco al contacto. Cada Rama, cada kin, cada habitante de la enorme nave hizo lo mismo. Y a través de las paredes, el piso, toda la piel interna de Lo, el Consenso, formado por los millones de voces de las entidades sintientes de cada oankali, macho, hembra u ooloi, a excepción de los niños, quedaron automáticamente comunicados.

La enorme mente comunal que constituía el Consenso no emitiría un juicio hasta no estar todos de acuerdo. La voz fue una sola.

_Tienen que volver__, Eka's. Entreguen a sus hijos. Disuelvan el lazo dinsoi con sus atriados. Borren sus memorias…_

El murmullo de protesta entre los ooloi no tardó en aparecer.

-¡No haremos eso!

-¿Cuándo se ha visto que se ordene disolver un kin?

-¡Nuestro trabajo es parte del Comercio! ¡Necesitamos a nuestros dinsoi!

-¡Somos oankali! ¡Comerciantes! ¡Antes que ooloi!

La voz del Consenso.

_Los ooloi NUNCA maduran. N__o son adultos formados y responsables; sólo son sentientes, emocionales y se dejan llevar por las necesidades elementales de su yashi. Ya antes, tomaron decisiones erróneas. Ya antes, destruyeron el Árbol mismo. Se comportan como organismos simples, como virus; no podemos fiar al puebloentero, de ellos…_

Nikanj alzó una de sus manos de fuerza y el silencio se hizo; después de todo, muchas veces antes se había enfrentado al Consenso y había logrado convencerles, con su voz suave y cálida y sus razones, siempre pertinentes.

-Las acusaciones son inútiles. Poned un remedio que no comprometa el Comercio…

Ekuu alzó la suya.

-Apoyo a Nikanj; el Consenso debería saber que los ataques y las batallas entre nuestros atriados han disminuído considerablemente, en aras de proteger a la prole, que es lo más importante del Comercio en sí.

Yo alcé la mía.

-El Consenso tiene que reconocer que nuestras acciones, a la larga, pacificarán la galaxia misma…

La voz regresó, retumbante por la conexión neurosensorial.

_Se dio por hecho q__ue no se repetiría el error de Uniformización, en ningún sentido. Ustedes están forzando una paz artificial en aras de proteger sus joyas de Comercio, su respectiva prole. _

_Dinso no son Toath. _

_Dinso no son Akjai. _

_Dinso no son Chkahichdahk. _

_Dinso no son Lo. _

_Khodahs KaalNikanjLo… te mantuvimos dinso por la insistencia de Nikanj, pese a que tu __sola existencia sea un error severo. Tus ideales de paz para la galaxia, en aras de proteger tu Comercio, son Uniformización y sus dinsoi no requieren un Orden Concreto sino sostener un Orden Complejo que mantenga su desarrollo. La Rama Kaal debe ser podada…_

Kahguhyat alzó no sólo la mano, sino la voz, deslizando un pie.

-Hay atriados Akjai- señaló a todos los ooloi, quienes asintieron de inmediato- y los hay Toath. Hemos alterado totalmente nuestros esquemas y revertido la tendencia a la Uniformización, predicha por Zaad. Los ataques personales son irrelevantes en este Consenso y os lo digo a todos, me dirijo a todas las Voces, como Atre de la rama Kaal. Nikanj es hijo mío y Khodahs, mi nieto y sus personas no están a favor de la Uniformización, ni de mentes, ni de biologías, ni de ideas. Sómos células oankali, todos nosotros y somos ooloi, continuadores del pueblo; no se nos puede atacar personalmente y las medidas han avivado el Orden Complejo o Desorden, como lo llaman nuestros dinsoi y en ese sentido, son sanas porque los inclinan hacia la inventiva de soluciones en la Ecuación…

El Consenso reviró.

_Estamos en desacuerdo. Es evidente que no podemos podar una Rama entera, ni desvanecer kin ni asesinar una prole. No podemos separarles de sus dinsoi. No podemos des__truír ni atentar contra sus kin; eso es un crimen innombrable entre nosotros._

_Pero tampoco podemos predecir su indiscriminada proliferación. _

_Culpamos a Nikanj y a su hijo, Khodahs, por éste disconsenso._

_Mientras ellos no sean anestesiados en Exilio, no tomaremos un acuerdo, no caminaremos hacia el Consenso y no seremos una sola Voz._

Nikanj deslizó uno de sus pies hacia atrás, emparejándolos y alzó la otra mano. Parecía una danza un poco extraña para los dinsoi presentes.

-Aceptamos la responsabilidad, pero no la culpa ¿Cuál es la propuesta?

_La prole será puesta a salvo __en Chkahichdahk y no habrá más joyas hasta que todo el Comercio haya pasado por la 1ª Metamorfosis. Cada triada se recompondrá, clonando a sus dinsoi originales e irán a la Madre y ese será su destino final, como producto del Comercio. Saldremos de la Alternatividad una vez todos sean puestos a salvo._

Las protestas no tardaron en escucharse, de parte de los ooloi.

-¡Eso es dañino para los pequeños!

-¡Es antinatural!

-¡Jamás se ha visto semejante abominación de nuestros principios!

-¡Horrendo!

-¡BASTA!

La voz fue de McCoy; los pocos atriados presentes habían permanecido silenciosos hasta ese instante.

-¿Por qué no se ha tomado en cuenta nuestra opinión? –insistió Leonard, deslizando su pie derecho, desnudo, sobre el piso gris, el gesto oankali en un dinsoi equivalente a usar un tentáculo sensor y adelantando su mano, como llamada de atención. Los tentáculos de todos se dirigieron hacia él, en un instante.

-¿Acaso somos meros recipientes? ¿Tubos de experimentación? Eso es despreciable; se supone que USTEDES son inteligentes, carajo!

Pinnar reaccionó abrazándolo por detrás, protegiéndolo de la inmediata amenaza de los demás, los conos tentaculares erizados de aguijones por mero instinto, listos para asesinar.

Noté eso y me puse frente a ellos, envolviéndolos en mis brazos sensores como su fuesen alas, a modo de escudo. La piel de elefante resistiría cualquier pinchazo instintivo y me causaría un dolor horrendo, si alguien llegaba a dispararme; pero antes sufriría cualquier cosa que verlos sufrir a ellos dos.

Jim Kirk se adelantó, deslizando un pie.

-Estoy aquí como representante de la Federación. Y mi Primer Oficial y lelka, Spock cha Sarek, como Embajador Designado por W'l'qn, para hacer constar nuestro agradecimiento a los ooloi asignados como Dinso. La raza w'l'qni logró salvar el límte de extinción gracias a sus esfuerzos y no tenemos forma de pagar su ayuda. Por eso, nos es incomprensible esta discusión, Lo. Permítannos hablar.

Jim hizo una pausa, esperando que el murmullo levantado por sus palabras se acallara.

"_Cuidado, adun. No les temas; pueden saborear eso desde tu sangre. Si no les temes, los ganarás"_

"_Lo sé, Spock. Escúdame unos minutos más; no quiero que se den cuenta de algo"_

Del piso frente a Jim brotó lo que parecía un tallo, extendiéndose delicadamente hacia él y Jim comprendió al instante; el Consenso le daba la autoridad de hablarsinpalabras, unido a todos los oankali. Alargó la mano y el tallo la cubrió de zarcillos. De forma muy parecida al meld, percibió un murmullo al fondo. Al poner atención notó que estaba hecho de miles y miles de voces.

_¿Qué quieres decirnos, __KirkEka?_

-¿Por qué no hay Consenso a favor de los ooloi?

_Su comportamiento nos denigra, __KirkEka. Los oankali no pensamos sólo en reproducción. Nuestra motivación no es sólo el territorio, nuestros atriados o la prole. Nuestro control en la Primera Rama fue eficaz y no una parafernalia de instinto sexual indiscriminado._

-Su control nos destruyó, Lo. No queremos que nuestros objetivos de vida, nuestro branch, sea cambiado. Pero no podemos negar la existencia de las joyas. Ustedes son cosechadores de vida, comerciantes de ella; deben tener una propuesta común, que no permita que los kin sean separados, Lo.

_La propuesta se mantiene. Un clon de cada atriado por ooloi solucionaría el problema de crianza. Cada kin co__mpleto, oolo, clones de atriamiento y prole podrían ir a Chkahichdahk. Es razonable._

Jim y Spock lo consideraron. Algo no cuadraba. El vulcano deslizó su pié, respondiendo; yo noté que estaban tomados de las manos ¡Vaya un par de listos! Asi se comunicarían todo y Lo no lo sospecharía.

-Lo ¿Cuáles son los inconvenientes de esa propuesta? ¿Por qué los ooloi se niegan a aceptarla? Y, más importante ¿El Comercio sufrirá alguna consecuencia?

_No todos los ooloi. Sólo los Dinso. Su programación genética les impide vivir estacionarios en una nave. Podríamos corregir ese comportamiento; es irresponsable e inmaduro. Ellos arguyen a favor de la curiosidad como nuestro motor y del yashi. __Cada yashi, un mundo completo. Y su Federación los admitió como Agentes de Libre Tránsito._

-Pero ¿No es prerrogativa indispensable de un ooloi la reproducción?

_Así es. Y sin embargo, la elección de los ooloi Dinso es errónea. Considera, OekaSpock; todos los atriados elegidos pertenecen a Naves de Guerra o Exploración. Naves de la Federación que no están implementadas para sostener familias. Naves que no se usarán para colonización. Esa premisa es absurda._

Spock tuvo que pensar rápidamente. Era verdad; incluso Pike y Nogura habían alterado la legislación en las naves, permitiendo familiares. Pero no era ese el objetivo de la Flota, por no hablar de las Aves de Rapiña klingon y romulanas o de los Cruceros Orion

-En ese caso, ustedes consideran que el comportamiento de los ooloi Dinso ha sido interventorio, fuera de los límites impuestos por la Federación.

_Precisamente. Ninguno de los 16 ooloi Dinso se ha establecido en un planeta ni ha elegido atriados de un lugar fijo. A excepción del equipo de Vulcano II, todos los demás se encuentran en la situación de Khodahs, un pie en una nave y otro, en la anarquía. Y Khodahs ya había sido considerado un ooloi peligroso; sus capacidades son exc__epcionales, pero su genética contiene conflictos humanos incontrolables, que lo vuelven jerárquico y negado a adquirir conciencia del Consenso. Él y sus ooloi hacen siempre lo que les parece correcto, así sea contradictorio a la lógica más elemental…_

Spock se enderezó, conteniendo el enojo. El discurso le sonaba conocido, demasiado conocido.

Khodahs era un mestizo como él, de genes oankali y terrestres y su propia gente lo miraba como a un peligro; el mismo tipo de censura que habían recibido Sarek y Amanda cuando decidieran tenerlo, el mismo tipo de racismo que había hecho a Spock decidirse por la Academia y la Flota. Jim percibió su enojo, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo. Spock siguió hablando.

-Considero su lógica sin fundamento, Lo. No comprendo por qué el hecho de poseer genes humanos es conflictivo.

El suspiro fue audible.

_Los Humanos compiten entre sí, OekaSpock, gobernados por sus emociones y la corta duración de sus vidas. __Su obediencia a las jerarquías los destruyó en la Primera Alternatividad y sólo nuestra intervención pudo salvar algunos genes. Y ello no fue suficiente. Si les dejamos contener su Humanidad sin modificación, a la larga se autodestruirán y no podemos permitir eso. La pérdida genética sería inmensa. Tú eres una joya pulida en la lógica. Nuestros ooloi no deben poseerla, en aras de la curiosidad necesaria para la investigación. Tampoco tienen un control emocional férreo como el de tu razapadre; es éste el que permite a tu razamadre equilibrar tu mente. Nuestros ooloi kaisidi, aquellos que contienen genes humanos, llevan en sí el mismo conflicto de autodestrucción. sus decisiones, por tanto, deben ser templadas por el Consenso o afectarán no sólo el desarrollo del pueblo, sino el de la Segunda Alternatividad entera. _

-Eso es una contradicción.

_Asi__ es, desde que decidimos cambiar las Alternatividades, para que no fuesen destruídas. Y todo había marchado bien, así nos implicara el sacrificio de un ooloi por cada cuatro. Nikanj admitió su propio sacrificio, al dejar atrás a su lelka, ChristopherPike. Khodahs no._

-Con todo respeto, Lo, si no fuera por el empeño de Khodahs y sus hermanos, mi pueblo no habría recuperado sus índices de crecimiento.

_Le debe ser puesto un límite. Los ooloi que han seguido su ejemplo, entre las otras razas rivales y federativas, han generado también un desequilibrio importante. Ustedes deben mantenerlo por sí mismos. Añadir factores podría precipitar la uniformización. Debe desencadenarse un futuro estable y distinto, pero no pacífico en el corto plazo. Y en au__sencia de paz, el Comercio, las joyas, la prole como resultado, corre un riesgo enorme. Os interesará más el protegerla que el hallar soluciones conjuntas. Y eso no conviene a nadie._

Spock revisó la lógica una y otra vez y por impecable que fuese, notó la ausencia de total humanidad. ¿Cómo era posible que la paz fuese un inconveniente? ¿No sería mejor evidentemente, una galaxia unida y fuerte? ¿O acaso eso no le convenía a estos seres?

Nikanj alzó la mano, de nuevo.

-Mi sacrificio fue inválido. Mis huellas no han podido borrarse. No fue posible recuperar a mi atriado inicial y él no me ha olvidado. Estos hechos nos decidieron a permitir a Khodahs y a los demás ooloi, a atriarse con quienes eligieran.

_¿Por qué optaron entonces por tríos en condiciones poco estables? Ni McCoyEka ni KrugeEka son candidatos viables. Leonard McCoyEka pertenece al Enterprise, una nave cuyo trayecto es de alto riesgo. Y __Ekapi KrugeEka es capitán de una K'ating'a klingon. Son enemigos y sus respectivos kin corren peligro, si se encuentran. La decisión de sus ooloi, Ekku y Khodahs, no pudo ser mas errónea. el Consenso debe corregir eso._

Tanto Jim como Spock saltaron con esa noticia; de modo que había oankali entre sus enemigos y ooloi atriados con ellos ¡Y el capitán Kruge, ni más ni menos! ¡Alguien que había prometido al Imperio Klingon entregar la cabeza de Kirk!

Hice una señal a Len y éste se acercó a ambos y sin vacilar, vació un hypo entero en el cuello de cada uno; sustancia ooloi. Eso neutralizaría sus sabores y reacciones y les permitiría estar a cubierto. Ningún oankali protestó; Spock habló de nuevo.

-Sus elecciones van de acuerdo a sus normas sobre curiosidad; sus elegidos están todos en naves que son, de un modo u otro, las mejores, sean amigos o enemigos, Lo. El objetivo de éstas es la expansión de horizontes, la exploración y la investigación científica. Es un puesto ideal para un ooloi.

_El Consenso está a favor de la propuesta inicial._

Kahguhyat intervino.

-¿Pese a saber que el sacrificio será inútil?

_Los ooloi tomarán el dolor de sus atriados sobre sí mismos__._

Zafándose de mi abrazo, Pinnar y Aaki, los machos pertenecientes a mi trío y al de Ekuu, ooloi de Kruge y klingon, se adelantaron.

-¿Qué será de nosotros?

_Ustedes permanecerán con sus hembras y sus respectivos ooloi. Dejarán de ser Dinso. Se reunirán en la Madre. _

-¿Y nuestros dinsoi?

_Se les clonará. Ningún kin será dañado._

-¿Y qué pasará con los dinsoi originales?

_Sus memorias serán totalmente borradas. No los recordarán en absoluto, ni siquiera dejaremos un rastro. Vivirán su vida como lo que son, kaisidi, extranjeros. En sus propios mundos y en sus naves, entre su gente. Ninguno saldrá lastimado ni quedará recuerdo o huella en __ellos, como sucedió con Nikanj. No lo permitiremos. _

-¿Y el lazo químico?

El silencio, de repente, fue aplastante. El lazo químico paralelo al trío, hacía que todos los que lo formaban, vivieran el mismo número de años. De ahí que los ooloi se obsesionaran con la salud y felicidad de sus atriados, en especial los dinsoi. De vivir normalmente hasta cinco mil años terranos, reducían su longevidad a sólo 250 –el máximo que un humanoide puede vivir- y consideraban la estabilidad y afecto obtenidos como un buen pago por esa drástica reducción de sus tiempos de vida. Al fin, después de inumerables murmullos y discusiones subyacentes, el Consenso elevó su voz de nuevo.

_Lo desvaneceremos en los dinsoi. Ustedes y sus ooloi quedarán fijados a cada clon, en bien del kin. No notarán la diferencia y sus dinsoi origen, tampoco. Claro que no podrán evitar su término normal de vida, pero eso no será ya motivo de preocupación, dado que las joyas serán salvadas._

Pinnar clavó los ojos marrones en mí.

-Y ¿Los ooloi? ¿Qué pasará con nuestros ooloi?

_Los ooloi arrostrarán las consecuencias. Será su elección conservar memoria de sus dinsoi origen o anularla totalmente, en bien de la ausencia de sufrimiento. _

_Sus elecciones no corresponden al Consenso; son personales._

_Y, a partir de ahora, solamente fungirán como Agentes de Tránsito Libre, machos sin Segunda Metamorfosis y sin atriar. _

_No habrá más ooloi como Agentes de Tránsito Libre._

_No podemos correr riesgo ni hacerlo correr a otros._

_Esta es la decisión del Consenso._

Si me hubieran arrancado de cuajo los brazos sensores, no me habría dolido menos. Alcé la mano para protestar, pero Nika Ooan me detuvo. No pude evitar el reflejo y le encajé dos aguijones y su dolor me atravesó el corazón. Jamás había atacado a mi padre, ni siquiera la primera vez que me separara de Len; Pinnar corrió el riesgo y me contuvo y Len saltó a mis brazos. Me sentía desesperado y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podía llorar.

Kahguhyat se acercó y me acarició la cabeza; borré mis ojos del 'rostro' y los sustituí por los racimos de tentáculos. La ira me estaba descomponiendo y no sabía como reprimirla –o no quería hacerlo- pese al afecto en la mirada de Pinnar o en Kahguhyat o en Nika Ooan.

-¡Khodahs! ¡Reacciona, con un carajo!-era Len- ¿Olvidas lo que pasó con Aoor?

Lo abracé, con todas mis fuerzas, fundiéndome en él, en su boca, en su piel entera. Len rió, sarcásticamente.

-Hey, deberías ser más discreto, lelka- me separó de él, lleno de cariño y acarició mi cabeza y mis hombros y me sentí como si tuviera diez años y aún fuera un eka tonto, sin distinción de género ni elección de sexo.

-Oeka…

Los tentáculos de mi cabeza se irguieron frente a la voz. Lilith, mi madre humana, sonreía.

-No estás solo, Khodahs. No vas a quedarte solo…

-¡Un clon de Len no será Len! –atiné a responder, al fin.

-Técnicamente, no habrá diferencia –añadió Nika. Los dos aguijones estaban saliendo de su piel y la sangre goteaba de los agujeros hechos. Lentamente, se recompuso, cerrando las heridas sin dejar ni siquiera una cicatriz, mientras el arrepentimiento se sumaba a mi desasosiego. Lilith besó mi mejilla.

-Oeka… ya hiciste mucho. Revitalizaste el Comercio. Habrá hijos tuyos. Y Len no te dejará solo…

-Viviré con una copia de él.

-Y él vivirá en su mundo, su vida, con su gente.

-Y morirá sin mí.

-Así las cosas deben ser, oeka.

Me separé de mis padres y mi abuelo y tomé a Pinnar y a Len de las manos, llevándolos al claro del jardín.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –les pregunté. Siempre había confiado en Nika y ahora, él me fallaba y mi madre y Lo mismo. Tendría que abandonar a Len y a Gaila y quedarme sólo con copias de ellos y con los pequeños que Gaila pronto tendría y jamas conocería. Pinnar me besó.

-La respuesta es razonable, lelka.

Miré a Len.

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué piensas?

Leonard se miraba nervioso y si la situación fuera otra, ya se lo habría quitado a punta de besos. Pareció pensarlo por momentos, pero aún antes de contestarme, yo sabía ya su respuesta.

-Quizá han interferido mucho, Kho. Como sea, las cosas no parecen controladas; no sé si todo esto –señaló el enorme parque interno de la nave- sea malo. Aquí, los chicos estarán protegidos. No les faltará nada. Y tu tendrás una familia, el kin que deseas.

-¿Y podrás vivir sin mí?

Len sonrió, un poco triste.

-Pude hacerlo antes de que aparecieras.

Negué con la cabeza y me forcé a sacar lágrimas no sé de dónde.

-Entonces, ¿Crees que todo esto fue un capricho mío? ¿Piensas que no te amo de verdad? ¿Qué sólo es química y neurosensaciones?

Len negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que algo no está bien. El Enterprise no fue construído para andar por la galaxia, hecho una guardería, Kho. Ni las otras naves. Si tu gente en verdad no quiere interferir en esta Alternatividad, entonces, tienes que irte. Y eso no tiene que ver con si me amas o no. Yo sé que me amas; hay algo que no te ha tocado vivir. Cuando me separaron de Joannie, lo acepté porque era lo mejor para ella. No iba a verla crecer y me perdí de muchas cosas y me duele muchísimo eso. Pero la única forma de demostrarle a alguien que lo amas, es dejarlo libre, porque es lo mejor para ese alguien. Sí, suena insulso y mediocre, pero no deja de ser cierto…

Miré a Nika, desde lejos; les mostraba a mi madre y abuelo los aguijones que le había lanzado. Casi con orgullo. Miré a Pinnar, pero sabía por su sabor que el muy maldito Akjai estaba de acuerdo y por momentos, los odié a los dos.

Un recuerdo me rondaba, dándome escalofríos; el amor de Nikanj por Chris nunca se había concretado. Y pese a que Chris era feliz ahora, Nikanj atesoraba su recuerdo como algo sacro, pese al dolor que le causaba llevarlo. Si los dioses existieran, les habría rogado librarme de esa pena…

En el enorme claro del bosque, cada ooloi hablaba con sus atriados. James T. Kirk se acercó.

-Teniente Iyapo…

Me erguí cuan alto soy.

-Capitán, señor!

Jim sonreía, si bien con tristeza.

-Parece que no podemos alterar la lógica de tu pueblo, Khodahs.

Asentí, porque de otra forma, me iba a soltar llorando y eso no era digno de un oficial del Enterprise. Spock se acercó y mis neuroglios reconocieron el sabor ooloi en sus células; era tan sibl mío como Aoor o como Dahjyajjas. Su voz fué calma, grave, desmintiendo la desilusión en su sabor.

-Teniente Iyapo, Nikanj nos dice que tienen un ciclo completo de cada nave, para llevar a cabo la clonación y el borrado de las memorias. Sugiero que volvamos al Enterprise cuanto antes; de esa manera, tendrá el equivalente a 29 horas y treintaycinco punto dos minutos, cinco más de las del ciclo nominal, para completar la operación.

Asentí de nuevo. Len y Pinnar fueron por delante de mí, hasta el parche en el piso que nos permitiría teleportarnos.

Y, cuando mis moléculas se disolvieron, camino al Enterprise, por un momento deseé que todas ellas se perdieran y me libraran de un destino del que había logrado escapar siempre…

-0-

NdA:_Bien. Un capi un poco largo y algo denso en oankalidad, neh? Comercio, joyas y prole, son sinónimos. Dinso, reaclarando, son los ooloi y oankali que deciden 'aterrizar' en un planeta y formar parte del cuerpo de invasión oankali. Pueden ser de cualquiera de las cuatro naves. Cuando el Consenso –todas las voces de todos los adultos, unidas- reniega de los Dinso, lo hace porque los considera una clase aparte, no porque sean menos oankali. Y las d__ecisiones de los ooloi, si bien han aumentado la riqueza genética, también han revuelto un poco las cosas. Hay un montón de vocabulario de Caos; orden complejo es sinónimo de 'desorden' como lo entendemos normalmente. Orden concreto, el orden que tiene alguien con TOC, por ejemplo; mantener las cosas compulsivamene ordenadas y limpias. La uniformización es peligrosa; implica un orden concreto sin el menor trazo de complejidad. Y sin esta, el resultado es la muerte o desaparición total de la diversidad, fuente de combinación en soluciones nuevas. Si los oankali se comportasen de acuerdo a la Primera Alternatividad, dejarían que las cosas siguieran su curso; después de todo, ellos lo que quieren es dominar la galaxia. Spock lo sospecha cuando ve que necesitan mantenerlos en guerra. La guerra es un orden complejo y permite muchas soluciones… y libra a los oankali de matar. Angst? Un poco. No olvidéis que Khodahs siempre tiene soluciones y que Nikanji SIEMPRE ha sido mañoso…_

_Mix de este diario; Drag, de Placebo; Everything, de Lifehouse: Just for Now, de Imogen Heap; Chasing Cars, de Snow Patrol; Gravity, de Vienna Teng. Dulces y un poco sappy, todas definen bien a Khodahs Iyapo._

_Namasté y mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews._

_FantasmaAlineal / Kitsune Gin._


	4. Chapter 4, Chkahichdahk o del Regreso

_Warnings; acabo de ver RED. Posiblemente McCoy esté un poco OOC, dado que Karl es totally fuckable y no culpo a Khodahs por todos sus errores…_

_Kilos de oankali as ever, un poco de angst y un final inesperado._

**-0-**

**Chkahichdahk o del Regreso…**

Len dormía. Y sin embargo, no estaba dormido; meramente las facultades conscientes de su cerebro superior estaban anestesiadas por el hipotálamo, un mecanismo necesario a todos los entes biológicos, una forma de reciclar el trabajo mental del día y de permitir, con un ciclaje electroquímico bajo, descansar a todo el bagaje neuronal.

Se supone que estamos programados igual, al ser lelka; pero de la misma forma que yo no necesito ingerir alimento y puedo conseguir lo que me hace falta directamente de la sangre de mis atriados, tampoco requiero de la misma cantidad de sueño y en este momento, en realidad tenía a Len anestesiado. Pinnar estaba dormido, enlazado a Djarez y Gaila canturreaba en voz baja, perezosamente. Acaricié sus rizos rojoanaranjados y ella me sonrió.

-¿Sigues preocupado?

Asentí.

-No puedo creer que no encuentren una forma de solucionarlo, Kho.

Mi mano de fuerza se deslizó bajo el desnudo cuerpo de Len y lo soltó, mientras yo hablaba, haciendo señas en el aire, un vicio que había adquirido cuando aprendiera a escribir.

-Sí la hay…

-¿Disolverte en bacterias elementales? ¿Es oankali eso? ¿Es de acuerdo con el espíritu de tu pueblo?

-Sí, lamentablemente. O hacer lo que el Consenso ordena; clonarlos a todos y devolverlos sin memoria de lo ocurrido a su branch.

-¿Te afectará?

Tuve que sonreír; la tristeza me estaba afectando ya y tenía que controlarla en cada inspiración o los mataría a todos, de cáncer fulminante. Gaila lo advirtió y deslizó su mano por mis cabellos; la besé.

El plazo de 72 horas terranas se estaba terminando, segundo a segundo. Había discutido por horas con los demás ooloi, desesperados igual que yo, por sus kin, por sus pequeños, por sus atriados.

Nikanj y Kahguhyat se negaban a hablarme; éste era un problema en el que yo me había metido y Nikanj había tomado su decisión personal, liberar a Chris de toda memoria suya, en aras de que su dinsoi fuese feliz. La amputación no le había dolido poco y el dolor con el que vivía no podía ser aliviado por Lilith o por cualquiera de su kin.

Entonces… uhm. Gaila era ingeniera. Tal vez ella podría ayudarme; todos pensaban que era una cabeza hueca orionita embebida en feromonas y con la sola idea de ser libre para cogerse a cuantos machos –de cualquier especie- pudiera y/o quedar embarazada después como todas las hembras de su especie, con tal de tener suficiente descendencia para el burdel familiar.

Pocos recordaban que era ella quien había implementado la subrutina que destruyera el Kobayashi Maru y se había limitado a pasarle los datos necesarios a Jim Kirk.

Su pierna derecha, reconstruída totalmente por mí, era una prueba de su presencia en la batalla de Vulcano; había salvado al más joven de los ingenieros en la Farragout, a expensas de su vida. Y era la única a quien Scotty le confiaba el Deck completo de Ingeniería, así fuera sólo durante el turno gamma, en el que el esforzado escocés dormía. Así que de tonta no tenía una molécula. Decidí empezar como si nada.

-Tú ¿Que harías, chka?

Ella me miró, sospechando mis intenciones. Un oankali posiblemente no pueda mentir, pero un ooloi es capaz de ocultar las verdades necesarias.

-Pediría un branch para nosotros –respondió, rápidamente.

-Explícate…

Ella rió, incomodando al resto y tuvimos que bajar la voz.

-Es muy sencillo, Kho. Tu gente puede manipular las Alternatividades; crea una en la que todo nuestro kin y el de los demás ooloi pueda sostenerse. Paralela a ésta

-Sobrecarga de Entropía; alteraríamos la Constante Cuántica, Gaila. El universo se enfriaría antes de su tiempo.

Ella asintió, cerrando los ojos. Yo sabía que estaba pensando ferozmente y podía escuchar el crepitar de sus neuronas.

-Clona a todos y manda los clones a Chkaihchdahk, como el Consenso quiere y los originales nos quedamos aquí, sin que ellos se den cuenta.

-¿Y el kin?

Gaila se sentó trabajosamente en el enorme lechoplataforma; les faltaban sólo unos días a los pequeños para nacer.

-Como yo lo veo, Khodahs, tendrás que renunciar a algo. Nosotros no conocemos aún a los niños, sólo tú. Y los clones pueden hacerse cargo de ellos.

-¿Clonar a ustedes cuatro?

Gaila acarició la mejilla de Pinnar.

-Dudo que él o Djarez quieran volver a la Madre.

Y sí, ella tenía razón; ellos no conocían aún a nuestra prole. No como yo, que había formado cuidadosamente desde cada una de sus cadenas de ADN, hasta la sombra de las pestañas y la curva de sus mejillas y las bases mismas de su personalidad. Y, por supuesto, ni Pinnar ni Djarez aceptarían dar marcha atrás.

¿Cómo había acabado por meterlos a todos en esto?

Un leve toc toc en la puerta; Ekuu.

Despacio, me desconecté de todos; sabía que eso iba a despertarlos, sin remedio. Pero lo cierto es que no teníamos tiempo como para perderlo en sueño; yo los había obligado a dormir después de 26 horas seguidas de discusión. Literalmente, me deslizé hasta el ojo de la puerta; la pared se abrió a mi alrededor y al atravesé dejando en el interior del capullo a mis atriados. Ekuu lucía como seguramente yo lo hacía, de un gris pálido y preocupado, los tentáculos erizados hacia todas partes, por la adrenalina apenas controlada.

Tomó mi mano y caminamos por el frondoso bosque, cada árbol formado por un kin entero, con todos sus desarrollos logrados, hasta llegar al claro y hallarnos con Nikanj.

El resentimiento me inundó al instante; yo sabía que él era capaz de darnos una solucion que no comprometiera a ningún atriado, pero había optado por el sacrificio y la obediencia y no podía dejar de tomárselo como una traición.

Si yo hacía lo que él había hecho –dejar atrás a Len y a todos los demás, como él había dejado a Chris Pike- terminaría muerto.

Y si él hubiera obedecido al Consenso, cuando yo nací, todo mi ser jamás habría estado vivo como tal; me habrían embotellado en un capullo y me habrían mantenido en vida suspendida para siempre.

En su desobediencia, probó su amor por mí y ahora, no quería hacerlo más y yo no podía dejar de sentir odio hacia él.

Noté cómo sus brazos sensores se abultaban, en defensa; toda su piel se engrosó, esperando que yo lo atacara sin piedad. Pero no lo hice. Era mi Ooan y aunque lo odiaba en ese momento, tenía que escucharlo porque quizá, en su increíble inteligencia, sería capaz de darnos una solución y evitarnos la pena de morir sin nuestros dinsoi, alejados de nuestro kin. Ekuu no me soltó y yo advertí sus intenciones; si intentaba atacar a Nikanj, él me anestesiaría. Suspiré. Quería llorar.

Contradiciendo el sentir de ambos, me solté de Ekuu y me dejé caer en brazos de Nikanj, quien me sostuvo en ellos como si hubieran pasado kalpas enteros sin vernos y no sólo unas horas.

Si me disolvían, jamás volvería a sentirlo, aunque mis bacterias formasen parte de su yashi, no tendrían la suficiente conciencia para ello.

-Oeka, todo irá bien. Pero necesito que te calmes… shuuhhh

Me permití llorar y lo dejé limpiarme las lágimas.

-Ooan… no logro ver una salida.

Los tentáculos de su rostro se aplanaron, en una sonrisa.

-Hay un error clave en todo esto…

Me guardé el reproche; era esto lo que venía a decirnos? Pero su expresión no cambió.

-Oeka, eres aún muy joven. Y tu sangre humana te esta quitando perspectiva.

-Eso es racismo.

Él negó con la cabeza, mientras me besaba.

-En absoluto, pequeño. Te has dado cuenta de la fuerza del imprint que tienes con Leonard Mc Coy? ¿Crees que un ooloi se comporta de esa forma?

Analicé sus palabras, con mucho cuidado. Era cierto; Len era mi favorito y y la mayor parte del tiempo yo anestesiaba los celos de los demás, en el kin, dado que se los decía de forma abierta.

No, las cosas no debían ser así; un ooloi podía ser extravagante pero no a ese extremo.

Fue cuando noté que Gaila nos había seguido, pese a su aumento de peso y al trabajo que le costaba caminar; Nikanj se adelantó y la alzó delicadamente, como si no hubiera la menor inercia en la gravedad de Lo, depositándola en una plataforma de flores naranja y rosa las cuales hicieron un lindo contraste con los cloroblastos de su piel.

-¿Quieres decirle lo que se te ocurrió, lelka?

Gaila asintió y me guiñó un ojo, sin que yo lograra leer en su química la respuesta

-¿Eres oankali, Khodahs? ¿O eres humano?

No comprendí la razón de su pregunta. Gaila aplaudió con manos delicadas y pequeñas al ver mi confusión. Decidí responder con la verdad.

-Un cincuenta y cincuenta por ciento.

-Una mezcla perfecta.

-Sí.

-Si tuvieras la suficiente… sustancia ooloi, la suficiente proteína… serías capaz de dividirte en dos? ¿La parte humana y la parte ooloi?

Vislumbré de inmediato el esquema; teóricamente, era posible dividirme en gemelos, dejando de un lado toda la mitad oankali y del otro, toda la mitad humana. La sonrisa en el rostro de Nikanj no podía ser más obvia.

-¿Esa es su respuesta?

Los dos asintieron y luego Nikanj empezó a hablar, sin darme tiempo a interrumpirlo

-Tu parte ooloi puede irse a Chkahichdahk, volver a la Madre y permanecer con tus atriados Akjai y Toath…a la vez que cuidar de toda tu prole. Sólo habría que borrar su condicionamiento Dinso y no estando presente tu parte humana, aunados a los clones de tus dinsoi, el ooloi resultante no sentirá más la ambición del Comercio. Será uno más de los de la Madre y mantendrá el equilibrio, dado que los niños del kin son resultado de Comercio, de la misma forma que lo hacen muchos ooloi, tal y como lo hicieron mis propios ooan. Tu parte humana tomaría la forma prescrita por los genes de Edward y Lilith y dado que readaptaríamos la memoria de toda la tripulación del Enterprise, crear una personalidad humana que te complete con Leonard sería cien por ciento viable…

-¿Y ella? –me atreví a interrumpir, hablando en nuestro idioma, que Gaila no entendería. Para mi sorpresa, ella respondió.

-Mi fin al unirme a la Flota no fue tener un marido e hijos, lelka. De querer eso, debí haberme quedado en el burdel de mi madre y aceptar las ofertas del Sindicato y no la ayuda de mi abuela para ir a la Tierra y a la Academia. No niego que me has hecho feliz –se acarició el redondo y sobrecargado vientre- en más de un sentido. Pero el esfuerzo de control que haces sobre todos nosotros, con tal de que seamos felices con nuestra situación, hace esa felicidad inválida…

Tragué saliva. Porque era lo mismo que Lilith mi madre había enfrentado con Nikanj, no le había quedado de otra más que vivir y ser feliz con él o morir a manos de Jdahya.

Miré a Ooan.

-Si yo soy humano, Leonard terminará por dejarme, algún día…

Nikanj saboréo mi temor, la adrenalina y el cortisol expandiéndose en todo mi ser.

-Y tendrás que correr ese riesgo –insistió Nikanj, repentinamente serio- ese es tu trabajo como Dinso, la exploración de lo desconocido en los mundos que hallamos, Khodahs. Si acaso, puedo fijar un porcentaje del lazo neurosensorial, a modo de que la adicción de Leonard por ti, dure unos cinco años más de lo previsto normalmente. Y en ese lapso de diez años, deberías ser capaz de fincar una relación estable y sólida, que durase por lo menos el término de tu vida humana…

-¿Una vida humana?

-Sólo tu parte ooloi será capaz de vivir lo que uno de los nuestros; quedarás limitado al término de la vida de Leonard…

Pensé, desesperado; quería vivir más que solo cien años y tener a Leonard conmigo más que un mero siglo.

-¿Y el EMv?

Nikanj resopló, burlón.

-Ni lo pienses. Un Enlace Mental como el de los vulcanos funciona sólo por campos mórficos y ellos se entrenan toda una vida para conseguirlo. Nuestros neuroquímicos anulan las emisiones psi, porque un campo mórfico está fuera del alcance de la acción neurosensorial. De ese modo, no corremos riesgos; un atriado con un campo mórfico potencial podría escapar en el primer período de adicción y no queremos eso. Tampoco podemos incrementar el tiempo de vida en tus genes más allá de 150 años terranos. Y, si Leonard muriera o tu en su lugar, el otro morirá en las dos semanas subsecuentes a la descomposición del lazo neurosensor. Me parece que es un trato justo, oeka.

-Además- añadió una Gaila sonriente, los brazos cruzados- existe el chance de que puedas inseminarme y tal vez tenga un cachorro tuyo o de McCoy; eso completaría mi cuota de maternidad y te daría a ti y a él, el chance de un hijo, cuando ambos se retiren de la Flota… si logran durar como pareja, claro.

Miré a Ekuu, quien asentía, con todo y sus marcas klingon en la frente.

-Es buena idea, chka.

-No me dirás que Kruge aceptó.

-Lo que Kruge aceptó es que de esa forma, no me perderá. Y creo que si le dijeras a McCoy de que vá todo el asunto, él aceptaría también.

Miré a todas partes y a ninguna; tenía miedo. El mismo miedo que me había invadido cuando la metamorfosis, cuando me diera cuenta de que me estaba transformando no en un hombre ni en una mujer, sino en un ooloi. Esa sería una buena pregunta.

-¿Cúal sería mi aspecto?

-Masculino, mayormente. Durante las tres cuartas partes de tu existencia antes de las metamorfosis, estabas seguro de ser macho y calibraste todo tu aspecto como ser humano para ello. Si acaso, tu rostro tendrá cierta tendencia a parecerse al de chkaMcCoy, por herencia ambiental, pero en lo demás, parecerás y serás del sexo masculino. Igualmente, todas tus funciones genéticas y sexuales serán las de un macho, incluídos los genitales. Y en cuanto al resto, funcionarás como un humano.

-Es decir…

-Sí. Comerás lo necesario y excretarás desechos. Necesitarás proteínas animales en tu dieta, pero podemos crearte un régimen vegetariano o puedes llevarte un árbol de nueces de proteína. Y sería bueno, cuando hablaras con Leonard, que le preguntaras cuál aspecto prefiere de ti, en caso de que desee una hembra…

Negué con la cabeza; eso era algo que habíamos hablado primariamente y yo todavía recordaba la felicidad inmensa que me había dado al aceptarme no como macho ni hembra, sino como ooloi. Buen Dios… Pinnar y Djarez no iban a tomarlo bien. Ekuu adivinó mis pensamientos.

-Aaki me pinchó un par de veces. Ikuru me partió la boca. Claro que no les va a caer en gracia, Khodahs, son nuestros atriados, nuestra pareja oankali. Cuando se enteren que volverán a la Madre, abominarán de haberse entrenado para ser Dinso; ningun dinsoi quiere estar encerrado por los siglos de los siglos. Y, cuando sepan que se quedarán con la prole, que no te perderán del todo, que incluso tendrán a sus atriados dinsoi, así sean sus clones tal vez sus protestas se acallen y no te maten- el 'rostro' se aplanó, riendo.

.dios.

Me estaba dando por jurar y perjurar como lo hacía Leonard y no podía evitarlo. Y la idea inicial de Gaila era buenísima, en realidad; mi mitad ooloi se encargaría del kin, como corresponde a los deberes de nuestro tercer sexo. Mis atriados no me perderían ni mis pequeños y los clones de nuestros dinsoi permitirían la supervivencia de la familia entera.

Y, mientras tanto, mi parte humana…

Me volví a toda velocidad a Nikanj, los tentáculos en posición de amenaza, formando conos en todo mi cuerpo.

-¡LO SABÍAS, NIKANJI! ¡SIEMPRE LO SUPISTE, OOAN!

Ekuu se colocó frente a él de un salto y la misma Gaila, sin temor a morir, detuvo mis brazos de fuerza. Nikanj asintió, los 'ojos' bajos, mirando al piso.

-¿Ese era tu temor? ¿Por eso querían disolverme en Chkahichdahk? ¿Por esto querían suspender mi vida para siempre?

Llanto, lágrimas verdaderas saliendo de alguna parte aunado a la sensación de derretirme.

-Siempre supiste que no podía dejar atrás mi parte humana ¿Verdad? Podía ser hombre o mujer, macho o hembra oankali. Pero no un ooloi, porque no hay ooloi entre los humanos; no hay un tercer sexo director entre ellos como sí los hay en otras especies, cierto? Por eso tuvimos tantos problemas con ellos, con la Primera Alternatividad…por eso los destruyeron, nos destruyeron ¿Cómo pudieron, Ooan? ¿Cómo?

A riesgo de ser aguijoneado –incluso involuntariamente, que mis emociones no daban para más- mi Ooan me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, uniendo uno de sus brazos sensores a mi nuca.

Mi humanidad siempre me separaría de los míos. Y, si yo la separaba voluntariamente, ellos se quedarían con la parte que necesitaban y mi humanidad… bien podía irse al carajo, como lo decía Leonard. Sólo usarían de ella lo que quedase en mi yashi, lo que les convenía, lo grabado en los clones de nuestros atriados. Tal y como lo había hecho el Consenso, siempre atento a las razones del pueblo y no a la razón individual, como se hacía entre humanos. Tal y como habían sometido a Lilith y a los suyos en su propia alternatividad, logrando que el resto de la humanidad los llamara traidores y rameras de los alien.

Mi sangre oankali daba lo mismo entre ellos; lo importante eran mis genes humanos y esos eran un producto del Comercio, yo no contaba como persona y el desafecto implícito me dolió como una herida química, generando cáncer en uno de mis brazos de fuerza.

-¡No! ¡Khodahs! ¡Detente! _¡Detente!_

Lo último que percibí fue un pinchazo anestésico; Ekuu no había vacilado y ni él ni Nikanj permitirían que yo muriera. Porque, a su modo y siendo Ekuu tan dinso como yo, Nikanj me amaba y no podía evitarlo…

-0-

Luz de color rosado y la mirada de Pinnar sobre la mía, humana, llena de ira.

-¡Te mataré!

Un empujón de Leonard.

-¡Vas a matar un carajo, Pinnar! ¡Déjalo en paz!

-¡Ni creas que le temo a un pháser, Leonard!

Len se adelantó y lo tomó de los tentáculos sensores de los hombros, retorciéndolos, el dolor reflejándose en mi propia mente.

-¡Ánda, pedazo de cobarde! ¡Quiero ver que lastimas a nuestro Khodahs, a MI ooloi! ¡Quiero ver que lo haces y continúas viviendo, gusano pútrido!

Pinnar alzó los brazos y se deshizo de él con un empujón, no sin que Leonard le aplastara la nariz con el puño antes.

Y yo estaba hecho un idiota; podría aguantar el dolor físico, pero no la pena de ver a mis atriados del mismo sexo pelear de aquella manera.

-¿A quien llamas gusano pútrido, bolsa de agua y desechos? – en un segundo, Pinnar se cubrió de conos tentaculares, espirales amenazantes de mil muertes sobre Leonard.

Djarez lo frenó reteniéndolo entre sus brazos ¡Bendito el tamaño de las hembras oankali! Gaila se acercó a un tirado Leonard y antes de ello, abofeteó a Pinnar; y claro que Leonard no se libró de una cachetada parecida.

Yo no lograba recuperar la conciencia totalmente –Ekuu me había noqueado en serio- y, lamentablemente, fueron Nikanj y Kahguhyat quienes ingresaron en el campo de batalla, uno con el rostro angustiado y el otro, muerto de risa y aplaudiendo.

Instilé todas mis feromonas en el aire y Nikanj hizo lo mismo. Kahguhyat se limitó a toser, mientras el químico reducía a cero las intenciones hostiles entre los machos de mi kin. Djarez limpió la nariz de Pinnar y éste le ayudó a Leonard a levantarse del piso. Kahguhyat elevó una disciplente ceja.

-Nunca pensé que vería el día en que un kin irguiera sus aguijones entre sí. Khodahs, a veces me avergüenzas, oeka…

Bufé. De verdad. Como un gato furioso. Podría haberles reducido al pánico si quería. A los cuatro. Y al menos Pinnar y Djarez lo sabían y Djar no vaciló en engrosar su piel y apuntar sus conos hacia mí. Leonard, sorprendentemente, la detuvo.

-Basta…por favor, Djar. Esto es una idiotez ¡Peleando! ¡El diablo montado en triciclo, sólo eso nos falta! ¿Qué somos? ¿El reparto de un holovideo para señoras abandonadas? ¡Válgame Jesucristo y mi santa abuela! Y …lelka, estás bien?

Asentí, frotándome el rostro y despejando los quimicos que Ekuu dejara en mi sangre.

-Por lo que veo, Nika Ooan les explicó todo.

Pinnar me miró y luego miró al piso, disgustado; Djarez lo golpeó en el brazo, llamando su atención. Leonard puso ojos de espiral y Gaila contuvo la risa.

-Si, Nikanji nos explicó. Y no sé ustedes, pero yo si tengo muchas preguntas.

-Adelante.

-¿Dolera? ¿El proceso de clonación?

-No. Ni siquiera estarás presente.

-¿Qué pasará con Pinnar y Djarez?

-Su memoria será recompuesta por Kahguhyat; no sufrirán en absoluto.

-¿Leonard se olvidará de mi?- preguntó un Pinnar angustiado.

-Su clon no. El original sí… pero el clon será todo tuyo.

-¿Los clones tendrán la misma capacidad de afecto hacia nosotros? –preguntó Djar. Era la más calmada, característica usual de toda las hembras oankali.

-Sí. Será Leonard en todos los sentidos; no podrán notar la diferencia.

-¿También se dedicará a curar?

-No puedo cambiar eso; él eligió ser médico.

-¿Gaila lo extrañará?

-El clon de ella no. Ni la original; no estaban destinados a… es decir, posiblemente no iban a ser pareja, en esta Alternatividad.

-¿Nos recordarás?

Miré a Nikanj y él respondió.

-Tendrá constancia en su memoria inconsciente de ustedes, pero será muy vaga. Su parte ooloi se hará cargo de ustedes y será como estar con Khodahs.

Pinnar alzó la mano.

-Al irte con Leonard… tendremos que mantener el aspecto de humanos?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Mi parte ooloi borrará todo pánico que Len o Gaila, es decir, sus clones, puedan tener de ustedes. Como cuando mi madre se atrió con Nikanj; él no necesitó volverse más humano y Lilith lo amó igual.

Djarez estiró su aperlada belleza.

-A mi me gusta este aspecto. Y a Gaila también.

-Puedes dejartelo si gustas- sonreí.

Leonard refunfuñó.

-Khodahs, una última cosa…

-Dime, Len.

-¿Por que carajo hiciste todo esto?

Me miré las manos; las de fuerza y las envueltas en el brazo sensor, cubiertas de 'piel de elefante'.

-Soy humano, Leonard. Cometí el error de enamorarme de ti. Un ooloi no se enamora de un solo ser. Lo hace de sus atriados, de todos por igual. Tu siempre fuíste lelka, el único, para mí. Y mi parte oankali me impulsó a completar el kin. Ambas cosas estuvieron mal. Si separo mi parte humana y… te la entrego, la parte oankali hará lo que debe hacer.

Leonard asintió.

-¿Te dolerá?

Negué, mirándolo dulcemente, con la cabeza. Sus ojos –miel clara y avellanas tiernas- me taladraron ¡Cuánto lo amaba!

-Me… gustarás?

Sonreí.

-No lo sé. Pero haré lo que sea para conquistarte…

Me adelanté un solo paso y lo envolví en mis cuatro brazos. No volvería a hacerlo, bajo esta forma y él percibió mi angustia y mis miedos y me besó, lastimando la piel en mis labios.

Nikanj tosió educadamente y Kahguhyat se irguió, gruñendo.

Era hora de partir.

-0-

-Wow!

Un suspiro y una ceja levantada.

-Capitán, sugeriría que contuviera su entusiasmo…

-¡Spock! ¡Quieres que me calle? ¡Mira eso! ¡Quien iba a decirlo!

La mirada de todos en el área de teleportación era de sorpresa; Uhura estaba boquiabierta; pero fue Chekhov quien habló

-_Bozhe moi_… jamas esperé…

Tuve que sonreír; mi boca se prestaba a ello. Un metro noventa y cerca de 80 kilos de inercia, a la gravedad del Enterprise. Muy poca grasa en mi cuerpo; los músculos largos y desarrollados de un atleta. Los rasgos armónicos, atractivos. Sólo dos brazos, terminados en manos de cinco dedos, largas, de quien toca el piano. La piel, del mismo color de caramelo quemado que Nyota Uhura –después de todo, mi madre era tan africana como ella- y el cabello en mi cabeza, trenzado en diez partes, pegadas al cráneo, al estilo massai. Los ojos negros y ninguna huella de metabolismo oankali. Ninguna visible.

-¡Por Dios, Youdahs! ¡Luces guapísimo!-Uhura soltó la risa- ¡Eres todo un bombón!

La frase hizo que todos –menos Spock- soltaran la carcajada. Mi nombre, bajo la pronunciación humana, me asombró mucho. Las sílabas del oankali jamás se borrarían de mi cabeza, pero ya no poseía las lenguas cónicas que me permitían articularlo.

Me volví hacia Jim y Spock.

-Capitán, permiso para abordar.

Jim sonrió y asintió.

-Permiso concedido, Teniente Iyapo.

-Gracias, señor.

-¿Cómo quedó su denominación en Standard, teniente?-preguntó Spock

-Youdahs Iyapo, comandante. Nacido en Furajallardi, Tanzania; aquí están todas mis referencias- le entregué el PADD.

A una seña de Jim, todo el grupo de recepción se fue despejando, mientras Spock leía mi expediente; estudios en el John Hopkins en la Tierra, en el Atrium Sirium de la Universidad de Chryse, en Marte y en Prima Denóbula, bajo las órdenes del legendario Phlox. Todo había sido idea de Nikanj.

Jim y Leonard caminaban delante de nosotros, directos al turbolift que llevaría a cada quien a su destino; a ellos al Puente y a nosotros, a la SickBay.

-Espero que estarás feliz…

Un gruñido, de parte de Leonard seguido de la risa de Jim.

Y, tan pronto como llegamos a nuestro piso, comenzó la fiesta. Es decir, nos atacó una K'ating'a klingon y si me preguntan, estoy seguro de que Ekuu tuvo que ver con ello, ya que Ekapi Kruge se dejó ver en la pantalla, antes de que Jim lo persiguiera unos veinte años luz y lo perdiera en el límite de la Zona Neutral. Por supuesto, tuvimos doce heridos y mentiría si dijera que tuve tiempo de apreciar las reacciones de Leonard, entre costuras y reparaciones de huesos rotos y las maldiciones de Len y las protestas de Scotty, quemado en todo el costado derecho y el disgusto de Gaila por la comezón que le daba la pierna nueva y.

Mi cuerpo nuevo tenía varios inconvenientes; se cansaba, necesitaba comida, se asustaba y se angustiaba cuando veía una herida grave delante y diez dedos me eran insuficientes para curar a alguien sin usar mis tentáculos y mis enlaces químicos para repararlo casi instantáneamente.

Y lo peor fue la angustia en aumento de ese primer día; Leonard no me hablaba más que lo estrictamente necesario y siempre en tono profesional o referente a alguno de los heridos.

Al terminar mi turno –que no era tal, el gamma shift estaba avanzado a la mitad- fui a mi habitación asignada, pensando por primera vez si todo esto no sería un error. Khodahs estaba en Chkahichdahk y Pinnar y Djarez se habían quedado tan felices con el muppet; los clones de Gaila y Leonard tampoco habían manifestado sorpresa o queja alguna.

Sólo Nikanj no me había permitido ver a los recién nacidos cachorros; temía que mi voluntad flaquease y yo le daba la razón.

Me mojé la cara con el agua del lavabo; ni siquiera en mis metamorfosis me había sentido tan cansado; Juárez y Soran habían sobrevivido al torpedo de fotones y los dos mecánicos, Salazar y Wolfram, estaban en Fijación Ósea, el enorme reconstructor de huesos rehaciendo los que la radiación había disuelto. Sí, en ese primer día horrendo, lleno de sangre hasta las pestañas, todo había demostrado que Leonard y yo éramos una pareja excelente… de médicos.

El fiuu del intecomm vino a distraerme de mis frustraciones.

-Iyapo.

-Youdahs? ¿Dónde está Bones?

Pestañeé, asombrado.

-¿Capitan? ¿No debería estar dormido?

Una risa fresca.

-¿Es orden médica?

Decidí responder con la misma informalidad.

-Claro que no, capitán. El doctor McCoy no se encuentra; debe estar en el Comedor

-Ya lo busqué ahí… ese gruñón. Apuesto a que te está haciendo la vida imposible, cierto?

Reí un poco, tratando de ocultar mi tristeza.

-Nada de eso, capitán. Es sólo que fue un día… algo pesado.

-Bueno, les sacamos un buen susto a Kruge y sus canallas. Hazme un favor, teniente.

-Diga, capitán.

-Vé a la oficina de Bones y si lo encuentras bebiendo, arrástralo a la cama, de un modo o de otro. Y fuera de turno es Jim, no 'capitán', de acuerdo? Buenas noches…

El intercomm se desconectó.

Salí del baño y noté la raja de luz bajo la puerta de la oficina; Jim tenía razón. Y hacía tanto tiempo que Leonard ya no bebía que yo había olvidado ese hábito en él.

Abrí la puerta sin tocar; Len estaba tirado en el sofá, media botella de saurian en el piso y un vasito en la mano

-¡Qué diablos quieres!

Negué con la cabeza.

-El capitán… Jim te llamó. Dio órdenes de que te llevara a la cama.

-Sí. Essthoy ssseguro de essso –hipó- Y? ¿Qué essssperasss? ¿Qué the besssse? ¡Que me muerha por thi?

Comprendí lo que Gaila me había dicho, antes de ser clonada y que borraran su memoria " si logran durar como pareja". Caramba, ni siquiera habíamos empezado y las cosas ya pintaban mal! Y no tenía a la mano mis mil tentáculos ni un solo químico ni mis otros dos brazos ni nada para dominarlo.

Dominio. Control. Reconocimiento.

Leonard no me querría ni aceptaría si su subconsciente no lograba reconocerme… el recuerdo fue súbito.

_A veces es tan extraño_

_como cortas mi dolor…  
entra en la escena, más cerca. _

_y por favor sonríe otra vez.  
_

_Ven a dar un paseo ... juntos ... en este páramo  
escucha_

_estas palabras de _

_consuelo _

_me gustaría que me oyeras.  
_

_Sólo estoy soñando  
_

_Este es el momento _

_yo estaba esperándolo  
ardía en deseos de darte _

_la bienvenida a _

_mi mundo  
tan cansado estaba_

_de cruzar tu camino una vez más  
pensé que íbamos _

_a pie _

_de la misma manera después de todo  
y_

_las palabras están por venir,  
y _

_todavía me siento como silencio  
mucho más  
para decirte lo implícito, _

_pero permanece en mi interior  
me siento tan tranquilo _

_y creceré en ti_

_en tí  
_

_Sólo tengo el deseo  
por ti_

_en este sueño que nunca antes _

_apareciera  
la calidez de ti me llena y sólo_

_me hace anhelar más  
el espacio entre nosotros, no importa  
dentro de este tiempo que pasamos juntos  
nada volverá a ser lo mismo  
_

Conforme repetía las palabras, escritas alguna vez, la memoria de Leonard fue llenando los huecos. Había olvidado a Khodahs, sí.

Pero no a mi.

Y esa memoria terrestre, humana, que compartíamos, lo mucho que nos habíamos escrito estando separados, el anhelo, la nostalgia, la idea de no estar tan perdidos, nos había mantenido unidos.

En algun momento, tomó mi cabeza en sus manos y de esa forma me enteré cómo se sentía un beso verdadero, sin que mi boca quedara lastimada y mientras la mía se ahogaba en la suya, que él era todo el aire que me hacía falta.

Mi cuerpo se inclinó sobre el suyo y mis manos aprendieron a tener sensaciones nuevas con la velocidad de un escanner. No podía saborear sus células ni sus hormonas; pero su saliva y su ansiedad de mi y su temperatura y su ternura… todas esas cosas eran tangibles. Tanto como su enojo por la muerte de los chicos en el piso de Mecánica o su pasión por curar a las personas o su infinito mal genio o el brillo de sus ojos y su innata cortesía con las damas y yo era un verdadero empalagoso e idiota enamorado y no, nada había cambiado en mí, excepto quizá algunas cosas en el exterior.

_Arrástralo a la cama de un modo u otro…_

Me reí en el beso y Leonard abrió los ojos; lamí su labio inferior, picante por el brandy sauriano.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

Despeiné sus cabellos.

-Bésame, tonto. Necesitas… los dos necesitamos práctica.

-0-

Podría contaros muchas cosas más; la vida en el Enterprise fue todo, menos aburrida. Los chicos de Jim y Spock crecieron lo suficiente como para ser un peligro mutuo –ellos para la nave y la nave para ellos- y Spock los estacionó en Vulcano II, para disgusto de Jim, por lo menos durante su adolescencia. El Alto Mando cambió las reglas y sólo en casos excepcionales se permitieron familias en las Naves destinadas a exploración. Nikanj se desconectó totalmente de mi, aunque de vez en cuando, llevábamos humanos a los que yo reconocía como Agentes de Libre Tránsito, casi siempre, oankali machos sin atriamiento.

Jamás volví a ver a Khodahs o a Pinnar y Djarez ni a los clones. Y supe de Lo sólo por sus comunicados con el Alto Consejo Vulcano.

Quizá algunos crean que el mío fue un castigo cruel; la capacidad de tocar, de mirar, de leer, de ignorar, son cualidades humanas que como oankali, jamás habría apreciado completamente.

Y mi amor por los amigos y por mi hermoso lelka no ha hecho más que crecer.

Hay un sentimiento infinito en mí; el de gratitud.

Mi destino nunca fue volver a Chkahichdahk.

Soy dinsoi; nací como tal, de una humana y un ooloi. Moriré humano y al lado de Leonard; no hay yashi en mí, pero mi corazón no podría ser más pleno o lleno de vida.

Sólo me queda una interrogante que no soy capaz de preguntar…

¿Qué habria hecho Nikanj en mi lugar?

A veces, recuerdo a Chistopher Pike y la larga figura gris que estuvo presente en su funeral: si fue mi Ooan o no, nunca lo sabré. Y en mi gratitud, lo incluyo; fue su amor por mi, lo que permitió que yo me manifestara como algo real…

M'narra.

Teniente Youdahs Iyapo.

USS Enterprise, NGC1701.

StarFleet.

_Fin de la Bitácora._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Bueno. Acabáramos. La letra de la canción final es Unspoken, malamente traducida, en algunos de sus principales versos, del grupo Demians._

_El mix de este trozo va como sigue;_

_You could be happy, de SnowPatrol__._

_Llulaby, de Blackfield__._

_It's no over, de SecondHand Serenade._

_Sleep Together, de Porcupine Tree._

_Miss U, de Blackfield._

_Future never dies, de Scorpions._

_No, Khodahs NO PODÍA quedarse en esta Alternatividad, con un montón de niños y arruinando este universo. Sólo Youdahs podía hacerlo; por cierto que si no lo esperábais, ése es el aspecto del Khodahs original, dado que Lilith es africana. Claro, me inspiré en alguien verdadero y podéis goglear a Sherman Moore, mejor conocido como Derek Morgan, de Criminal Minds, para que os déis una idea de con quien se quedó McCoy. Octavia hizo una ciencia ficción fundamentalmente afroamericana; sus héroes son africanos, mexicanos o hispanos y muy pocos son de raza blanca o aria. Este es un mero homenaje y reitero el disclaimer, los personajes oankali no me pertenecen y no estoy haciendo dinero con ello._

_Ah, Furahayaardhi quiere decir, en swahili 'La Tierra Madre es Feliz' que es el mismo significado de Chkahichdahk, en xhosa. Youdahs no quería volver a la Madre; era volver a ser un feto. Y no estaba dispuesto a vivir ese destino. Basta de oankali por un rato, que hay otros fics por hacer. Mil gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios, si los hay._

_Namasté_

_FA. _


End file.
